3rd Circle
by Mathew Pecik
Summary: I'M CURENTLY STUDYING FOR EXAMS CHAPTER 4 WILL COME BY THE END OF OCT. The story about the 3rd Circle. Starting college is hard, but gathering a circle of witches is much harder. Each Witch has plans, secrets and issues of their own. It's the story about what happens when magic meets lost friends who are connected by a powerful legacy.
1. Pilot

Note: The story follows the 3rd circle and is based on the Secret Circle mythology. My english is not that great and descriptive it's more dialouge, but I think it's readable and enjoyable. Would love for any kind of Feedback! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not have any copyrights to The Secret Circle

**3rd Circle**

**Early in the morning a sweet Yellow Opel Corsa was rushing on the highway towards Chicago. The Highway was empty the only sound you could hear was coming out of this sweet yellow car, it was the new Rudimental song Feel the love. Adenah is driving the car. The beautiful 18-year old Chinese girl was singing and chilling to the beat of her currently favorite song. Without a glimpse of makeup and her hair made up into a ponytail she was driving the car stashed with suit cases. Sitting next to her was her childhood besty, Pier. The young boy was reading the news on his new iPad. Suddenly he turned the radio volume down and pressed play on a link following an article.**

"_**At least ten teenagers died in a boat fire in Chance Harbor, Washington. It's presumed the children were part of a Gothic cult started long ago by their families. The most incredible part of the whole boat on fire situation is that the fire couldn't be put out for 24 hours even though the boat was on open see, no bodies were found. Natives said the teenagers had previously violent confrontations and that the police didn't interfere at all. Sally Mathews a friend of the deceased group of friends stated, I quote : "Cassie told me something terrible is going to happen. But that she would keep the town save. I thought she was over exaggerating." The cause of the fire is unknown, the police is believing some natural supstances are involved."**_

_**Pier (short for Nepier): What a terrible accident!? But why does Chance Harbor sound so familiar to me?**_

_**Adenah: My uncle Calvin, lived there. We visited him 2 years ago. 3 months before he died. He found some herbs which helped in decreasing Grandma's blood pressure. **_

_**Pier: Oh yeah. I remember. What a bad mojo has this city.**_

_**Adenah: The only good thing is college starts 1 day later cause of the mourning. So we have 1 more day to get ready and meet up with Mandy and Michael. Can't wait to to meet them it's been 4 years since we were all together. **_

_**Rushing by the Welcome to Chicago sign made Pier laugh.**_

_**Pier: Finally we arrived. Can't handle your cheerful personality anymore so early in the morning! **_

_**Adenah: Pier relax. It's an hour and a half drive from home to Chicago. Don't be a bitch and sing with me. **_

_**Pier: Excuse me miss hooked on about a liter of caffeine . **_

_**Pier turned the radio volume up and took a sip out of Adenah's thermos. He felt Adenah's look on his mouth, he smiled just to push her buttons a bit more. He looked up and saw a branch on road. **_

_**Pier: Ade slow down!**_

_**Piers screaming voice surprised Ade. She didn't realized what was happening. She drove over the branch and a bursting sound followed. Ade stopped on the following widening about 500 feet away. **_

_**Pier: Sorry Ade. I will help you fix the tire.**_

_**Adenah: Be happy I'm not making you fix it alone.**_

_**The both of them smiled, exited the car and approached the front right tier.**_

_**Adenah: So should I start or will you?**_

_**Pier: Shut up and crouch down. Give me your hand.**_

_**The friends crouched down held hands and touched the tier with their free hand.**_

_**Pier: Repeat after me. Our magic is connected with a wire, fix this tire.**_

_**Adenah: Really? That's the best you can come up with.**_

_**Pier: If you know a better spell, come your welcome to share.**_

_**Adenah: Okay don't be that aggressive. Our magic is connected with a wire, fix this tire.**_

_**The friends started chanting. Energy started to float around them, they felt it. Abruptly the tier started gaining air again. And healed up.**_

_**Adenah: I like this little perks of being a witch. **_

_**She looked up to Pier. They smiled at each other and rushed back to Adenah's car continuing their trip, to the Windy city.**_

**It was the last box Michael had to drag up to the 3rd floor. The apartment he and his sister rented was big enough for them. They were happy it's only the 2 of them. He finally went up the last pair of stairs and entered their new apartment. He put the box to the side and closed the door. He looked for his sister when he heard someone knocking on the door. **

_**Michael: Who is it?**_

_**Mandy: It's me Mike. Open the door.**_

_**Michael: Oh yes. You went for your new book. Sorry.**_

_**He opened the door and saw his twin sister sweating in the hole. Even though she was tired as hell, she looked pretty. Her shoulder length blond hair and sharp cut bangs really worked for her. He stepped away so she could enter the apartment.**_

_**Michael: Why didn't you unlock the door on your own?**_

_**Mandy: You know I don't use my powers if I can make you do things. That's a power as well isn't it!?**_

_**Michael: Funny. So what did you decide, will we pack out the boxes or will you do magic with me? **_

_**Mandy: I believe you know the answer. I don't use magic as long I really don't have to. So turn up some music and let us work.**_

_**The twins were pretty sync while prepping their stuff in their partly furnished apartment. Mandy danced to the music while sorting out little figures, while Michael dragged suit cases to their rooms.**_

_**Michael: Finally done! Will you clean up while I go and get us something to eat? I should buy some snacks so we have something to offer Ade and Pier when they arrive. **_

_**Mandy: Okay, no problem bro. Just remember I don't eat meat. And I won't eat your trash.**_

_**Michael: Don't worry. I won't. I will buy you some cucumbers.**_

_**Mandy: Hahah very funny. **_

_**She watched her twin brother leave the apartment, and laughed at the way he was dressed. She never saw someone carry boxes and clean an apartment in a formal white shirt. Also she never saw her brother work this hard. After 4 years into boarding school the two of them are really enjoying this glimpse of freedom. The knock on the door turned her away from her thoughts. **_

_**Mandy: Come on Mike. Do a little magic on your own when you're not smart enough to take a key with you. I can't come to the door now.**_

_**The knock on the door was more and more intense. Furiously she rushed to the door and opened it. She was surprised when she saw a bulky black haired girl with a pretty confusing facial expression.**_

_**Mira (the bulky girl): Magic!? You must be kidding?**_

_**Mandy (nervous as hell): I-I-I meant his charm. I meant my brothers charm. He always says he can do anything with his charm. And so. . .**_

_**Mira: It was a lame joke. I'm not here to chit-chat. You're pretty loud and it's to early in the morning to handle that. So please shut down the music its only 9 o'clock. Bye!**_

_**The bulky girl turned her back and walked down the stairs. On her way down she bumped into Michael. She turned.**_

_**Mira: Is this your brother!? **_

_**Mandy (surprised) : Yes.**_

_**Mira (smiled): Now I get the whole charm working for him thing you mentioned. **_

_**Michael didn't get the replica the bulky girl was tossing his way. He approached Mandy and saw confusion in her eyes.**_

_**Michael: What happened!?**_

_**Mandy: She came here and told me to shut down the music. But I almost gave away that we are special. Come on in, I explain everything to you.**_

**With a hot cup of coffee to go Adenah was standing beside her car, waiting for Pier to get the rest of his stuff. Suddenly she felt stronger, a bus arrived filled with a bunch of freshmen. She didn't get why her power was increasing. She noticed a young man in a beautiful leather jacket with great sunglasses. She felt attracted to him, what was completely strange cause she was 100% gay. She starred at the young man for a while and he noticed. Either way she couldn't take her eyes of him. The guy approached her.**

_**Frank (the boy in the leader jacket): Excuse me, do I have something on my jacket or you just like to star at me?**_

_**Adenah(smiled): No not really. I was just looking at your jacket really nice one. **_

_**Frank: Thank you. But I have a feeling it's not really about the jacket. I noticed you as well.**_

_**Adenah: No, believe me I don't look at boys except they wear nice clothes or date beautiful girls.**_

_**Frank: Yeah right. So my gay-dar let me down again. BTW my name is Frank. Frank Blake, from Texas.**_

_**Adenah: Nice to meet you Frank. I'm Adenah Wilson from New Fable, Illinois. **_

_**They've shaken hands. Adenah noticed something strange. She felt stronger. Like Franks presence amplified her energy. Suddenly the coffee in her hand started to boil and the hot cup burned Adenah's hand. She let the cup down splashing coffee all over her and Frank. **_

_**Adenah: Ohhh shit. I'm so sorry! Really didn't want to hurt you.**_

_**The painful look on Frank's face told her that the boiling coffee reached a private area. She reached through the front seed window and took a cold ice pack out of the little freezer. **_

_**Adenah: Here take this. What can I do to make this mess better!?**_

_**Frank: Oh I'm going to be okay. But I really don't get how this happened. So while you're offering I need a friend to hang out and have dinner with me tonight. Are you free?  
**_

_**Adenah: Hmmmm. Tonight is bad I already have some plans. But let's make it early branch around 11 o'clock tomorrow, after the Dean's speech. **_

_**Frank: Okay. That would work for me. See you tomorrow. Now I'm going to find my room and roommate. Room 407 here I come. **_

_**Adenah: Good luck. See ya. **_

_**While watching the handsome guy with the perfect jacket walk away, she started to wonder why her powers got outta control. She looked into her hands and focuses enough to make her wound heal.**_

_**Pier: Using magic in public was not a deal we made.**_

_**Adenah: Yeah but sometimes I can't stop myself.**_

_**Pier: I got a text from Michael, with the address and time. They told us to bring Camille leaves, they need it for a spell. I'm going to get it from the herbal shop we passed previously.**_

_**Adenah: Hmmm. They really missed us. I will bring wine I need it. Come on let's go. You have to unpack me now. Thank God I have a single room. Did you meet your roomy?**_

_**Pier: Noup. I was the first one to arrive into Room 407.**_

_**Adenah: 407? Really? I met your roommate 3 minutes ago. He looks quite nice I mean for a man.**_

_**Pier: Ohhh straight Ade in house. Nice! He must be quite something.**_

_**Adenah: He is an interesting guy and don't be jealous you are my straight punching bag, for now at least. **_

_**They entered the car and drove away. From the window on the 4**__**th**__** floor Frank witness Adenah's and Pier's talk and watched them drive away. **_

_**Frank: Pants get clean, pants get dry, hear up this witches cry.**_

_**The stain on Franks pants dried out and the brown color on his bright blue jeans went back to normal. The surprise on his face way huge. **_

_**Frank: How the hell did I got my powers back!? **_

**The bubble tone her iphone made every time she got a message from Nepier made Adenah laugh. It's already 8****th**** o'clock and he is late. She read the text "I will be late didn't found the Camille leaves. Go to the apartment alone. We'll meet up there. xo." She tossed the phone on her purse. She hated and loved the Zealender twins. Mandy looked always down on her so she had to shine the first time they met up after 4 years. Someone knocked on the door.**

_**Adenah(pissed): Who the F is it!?**_

_**Laya: It's your floor manager. And I would prefer if you don't swear!**_

_**Adenah(ironically): Sorry I didn't mean to swear, it just slipped outta my mouth.**_

_**Adenah put her dress down, put on her robe and opened the door. She was stunned by the beautiful African-American girl standing in front of her . She barely managed to keep her eyes on the girls face.**_

_**Adenah: How can I help you?**_

_**Laya: I'm here to welcome you to the dorm. My name is Laya. I'm a junior. The rule books will be here tomorrow and there isn't anything specific to obey. Just watch over the noise rules cause the Alfa nerds will make me take you down believe me. **_

_**Adenah: Thank you. And sorry for the bitchiness. I'm meeting up with my childhood rival so I'm pissed.**_

_**Laya: Again I don't feel comfortable with you swearing. **_

_**Adenah: I'm not swearing, it's just the way I talk. Get used to it or don't talk to me!**_

_**Silence. The whole floor stayed silent after they hear Adenah yelling at the floor manager. Laya and Adenah starred at each other for a second and right when Laya was about to shout back at Adenah, a black athletic guy approached them.**_

_**Mitchell(black athletic guy): Hey hey girls keep it calm. No shouting necessary .**_

_**Adenah: Who was even talking to you!? Let me clear a thing or two with this one.**_

_**Mitchell: This one is my girlfriend and you shouldn't yell at her in my presence. Come on Laya let this crazy girl chill.**_

_**Laya: Okay honey let's go. I need a run.**_

_**Adenah slammed the door completely pissed. She hated stiffed up bitches who judge people they really didn't know. Adenah took down her robe and continued dressing for the circle meeting. **_

_**Adenah(whispering to herself): Such a shame this girl is such a buzz killer, she looks smokin'. **_

**Nepier loved to walk around his new campus. The fresh air, the college atmosphere. It was so different than his hometown. A place without people looking down on someone. Not being wealthy in New Fable, Illinois was a sin to most of the people. Besides Adenah all people were quite unpleasant to him. He took out his phone and dialed his Dad.**

_**Pier: Hey dad! It's me. Yeah everything is great I love Chicago. I'm out looking for some fruits and after that I will meet up with Ade. Yeah I will say "Hi". I call you tomorrow. Bye. **_

_**All of a sudden Pier hit his head. He stepped back and realized he hit a tree with his head. The face filled with pain was replaced with a worrying face. **_

_**Pier(murmured): Did anyone see me!?**_

_**He looked around and realized no one was there. He relaxed.**_

_**Pier: Oh shit. This stuff can only happen to me. **_

_**All of the sudden he noticed someone moving behind the thick tree stable. He walked around the tree and noticed a girl sitting and reading a book.**_

_**Dijana(girl behind the tree): Hello. I heard you hitting the tree and didn't want to embarrass you. Did it hurt?**_

_**Pier was stunned. He didn't know what to say. The girl stud up and approached him. **_

_**Dijana: Can you hear me!? Are you alright!?**_

_**Pier: Yes I'm alright. It seems I hit my head harder than I thought. Sorry I'm Pier.**_

_**Dijana: I'm Dijana . Nice to meet ya.**_

_**Pier: What are you doing here so late !?**_

_**Dijana: I just noticed this wonderful tree. I read earlier about it, hundred years old and people say it has it's own magic.**_

_**Pier(with a smile on his face): Magic yeah right. Didn't know people in Chicago believed in magic.**_

_**Dijana: They call it Windy city for a reason. **_

_**They both laughed. Pier looked well at this girl. She was a model type. Her long brown straight hair and long legs made her look tremendous. Pier noticed that she was checking him out as well. **_

_**Dijana: So do you want to invite me on a coffee or should I continue to read my book?**_

_**Pier: I would really love to go on a coffee with you but I'm going to meet up with some friends. I would love to take you out tomorrow if you want.**_

_**Dijana: Maybe tomorrow someone else will get injured and I will have to take care of him.**_

_**Pier: Doubt it. You need great powers to hit such a big tree. Excuse me I'm late, I really have to go. Bye!**_

_**Dijana: Bye.**_

_**As Dijana watched the nerdy but attractive young man walk away, her phone rang. **_

_**Dijana: Hello! You again. I said I won't to be dragged into your problems. I won't do it.**_

_**Dijana ended the call on an angry note. She put her phone into her pocket and walked away from the huge tree that surrounded her. **_

**Adenah drove in her car around Chicago. Trying to find the address where Mandy and Michael lived. Of course she had no clue where she was going. Suddenly she saw a girl running in her direction. She stopped the car and pulled down her window. **

_**Adenah: Excuse me. **_

_**The girl stopped, leaned toward Adenah. Adenah first of didn't recognized the girl. Probably cause of her sports outfit and secured hair. But after a second or two she realized it was Laya.**_

_**Laya: Oh no. You again. **_

_**Laya wanted to continue her run but Adenah started driving in reverse.**_

_**Adenah: Sorry I know I overreacted earlier today. But I need your help. Just tell me where I can find this address. **_

_**Laya looked angry but she looked at Adenah's phone and smiled. She went around the car and entered. Adenah was completely surprised. **_

_**Laya: My boyfriend Mitchell lives there. I know the way. Come on drive. **_

_**Adenah: You are sweet. Thank you. **_

_**Laya: Turn right after the 2**__**nd**__** traffic light.**_

_**Silence filled up the small car. **_

_**Adenah: What is your mayor!? If I may ask?**_

_**Laya: English. I want to become a writer.**_

_**Adenah: Nice. Will you write about me?(laugh)**_

_**Laya: Of course. You already got a diary entry today and if we continue to meet this often you'll get a book dedicated to you. **_

_**Both of them smiled. Adenah felt the tension was lowering and she needed that. Meeting up with the M&M twins is hard enough. She looked at Laya and noticed how tight Laya's top and tights were. She enjoyed looking at her attractive floor manager. Laya saw Adenah's purse on the car floor and picked it up. **_

_**Adenah: Just put it in the back.**_

_**Laya noticed Adenah's book of shadows and started to pull it out.**_

_**Laya: What an old and beautiful book!**_

_**Adenah: Please no let it in. Its Mandy's she will kill me. **_

_**Laya: Ok. Excuse me. I thought we are going to be friends but if your acting like that. Please turn left in the next intersection.**_

_**Adenah: I don't have female friends. It doesn't work.**_

_**Laya: Oh so. That's why you wanted a single room in an all female dorm. But who is Mandy than? Maybe your girlfriend?**_

_**Adenah: No she isn't my GF, she is a childhood acquaintance. I didn't see her in 4 years. **_

_**Laya: Okay! We arrived, the left one is the address you asked for . Mitchell lives just over the street. Thank you for the ride. **_

_**Laya exited the car. Adenah let the window down.**_

_**Adenah: And just for the record my girlfriends are more like you. Girls with an attitude and with a nice pair of legs like yours. **_

_**Laya was stunned. Adenah pulled up the window and parked properly in front of the apartment building. Laya pulled out of her paralytic state and run into Mitchells building. Adenah exited her car and noticed Pier walking towards her.**_

_**Adenah: You're arriving just now?**_

_**Pier: Don't ask I hit a tree and got asked on a date. **_

_**Adenah: I've got lost and argued with my floor manager twice.**_

_**Pier: Great day to be us.**_

_**Adenah: Like always, Pi. Like always.**_

**The apartment was starting to look like a nice place. Michael was standing in the middle of the living room with a glass of white wine. He didn't notice his sister till she walked pass him with a bunch of candles. **

_**Mandy: Why are they late? They should've been here half an hour ago.**_

_**Michael: Pier texted me, he couldn't find the fresh Camille leaves. He should arrive soon. I don't know what happened to Adenah. She probably got lost.**_

_**Mandy: I hate when people are late without any special reason. **_

_**Michael: I never understood this supposed rivalry between you two. She is the only one that makes you behave this way, overprotective and jealous. I need to ask her for some advice on how to push your buttons.**_

_**Mandy: I don't know. She just does it. So shut up and give me a glass of wine.**_

_**Michael: Alright alright. Red or White!?**_

_**Mandy: Today Red. **_

_**Michael approached the kitchen counter. He took the bottle of wine, opened it fast and sipped some wine into a glass. He approached his sister. Sat down by her and looked at the Corbs family book of shadows.**_

_**Michael: Did you prepare everything!? **_

_**Mandy: Yes, I just miss the Camille leaves for the silent spell. The locator spell should work just with our blood. Can you just bring the other book it's in my room? It's under the bed.**_

_**Michael: Your so predictable.**_

_**Michael laughed and rushed to his sister's bedroom. On his way he heard the doorbell ring. **_

_**Michael: Must be them. Open the door.**_

_**Mandy stud up and went to the door. On the way she fixed her long sateen skirt and dried her sweaty palms with the first rag laying on the kitchen counter. **_

_**Mandy: Who is it!?**_

_**Pier: The not magical twins.**_

_**Mandy smiled. She unlocked the door and opened to see 2 of her childhood friends standing in front of her. **_

_**Mandy: Hi! Come on in. Don't just stand there. **_

_**Adenah entered the apartment first. She approached Mandy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**Adenah: Hello stranger. You didn't changed much. **_

_**Adenah stepped back . The rivals checked each other out and continued smiling. **_

_**Mandy: Thanks. I think. Hello Pier. Nice to see you again.**_

_**Pier: Hi Mandy. What a wonderful apartment. Here is a welcome gift from the 2 of us.**_

_**Pier handled the sweet bag with a nice bottle of wine to Mandy. He kissed her on the cheek and stepped back.**_

_**Pier: And this one is for all of us I believe. **_

_**He pulled the Camille leaves out of his shoulder pack. Michael rushed out of his sisters bedroom and ran towards Adenah. He hugged her.**_

_**Michael: Nice to see you again. Ohhh what a rush of energy. I forgot the last time I felt like this.**_

_**Adenah wasn't expecting such a positive welcome from Michael. He was always so distant, stuck into his own thoughts. He became an out coming young boy. His quite longer blond hair, was fitting him well. **_

_**Adenah: Nice to see you too. **_

_**Pier: And what I won't get a hug!?**_

_**Pier locked at his former best friend. They spent their whole childhood together till their parent decided to break the already broken circle. He caught Michaels look and intensity filled up the place. The lights started to spark until the living room light broke. **_

_**Michael: Still going strong.**_

_**He let Adenah out of his hug and hugged Pier. **_

_**Mandy: And I thought Adenah was the gay one.**_

_**Adenah: And I thought Mandy was the overemotional one.**_

_**The air in the room was getting thicker and the girls were about to start a fight.**_

_**Pier: So for what do we need the Camille leaves!?**_

_**Michael: Ohh it's for a silent spell. Mandy already blurred out that I'm able to practice magic to our neighbor. We want to sound prove the apartment.**_

_**Adenah: Should I be surprised Mandy messed up already?**_

_**Mandy started to blush and nervously took a sip out of her glass. **_

_**Pier: Play nice Ade. So can we get some of this wine you're drinking or do we have to practice magic sober.**_

_**Michael: Yes of course. Red or White!?**_

_**Adenah: 2 white ones and whatever Pier wants. **_

_**The group started laughing. Mandy suggested them to sit down. Adenah and Pier approached the living room and set down on the brown leather furniture. **_

_**Adenah: So let's light these candles and do the spell. We have many topics to talk about. And I don't want your neighbors to ear drop. **_

_**Mandy: It's a pretty simple spell. We just need to burn the Camille leaves with nettle root and say the spell.**_

_**Adenah: Are you sure it's going to work? It sounds a bit too simple to me. **_

_**Mandy: Of course. It's one of the oldest spells in our book. And with the power of 5 families out of our circle this should be a really easy one.**_

_**Pier: Come on guys let's hold hands. And do this.**_

_**Mandy took the bowl out under the living room table. She set the nettle root on fire and added the Camille leaves to the bowl. The sense of burning leaves filled the room up in the inch of a second. **_

_**Mandy: Repeat after me. Camille sense in air form, don't let a whisper leave this home. **_

_**The circle started chanting. The energy in the apartment was on a high level. The power of the chant filled them up with energy. Pier witnessed how uncomfortable Mandy was feeling. But her Twin brother enjoyed every single boost of magic coming out of them. A light started in the bowl and flashed them all.**_

_**Michael: This is Magic just the way I like it.**_

_**Adenah approved with a nod. She took a sip out of her glass and made her a bit more comfortable in the two-seater. **_

_**Adenah: Did any of you felt stronger today!? I mean before we arrived. **_

_**Mandy: No, not really.**_

_**Michael: I felt strange but not stronger. **_

_**Adenah: Is it possible the Prell member of our circle is in the city!? Today as I waited for Pier in front of his dorm a boost of energy came along and I burned my hand.**_

_**Pier: What!? Why didn't you mention it earlier?**_

_**Adenah: I was standing with your new roommate and a bunch of people where walking around us and it just happened. **_

_**Pier: Woah! I didn't even meat my roommate and you already cooked coffee with him.**_

_**Adenah: Be serious Pi. We just randomly got into a conversation. He is a nice guy.**_

_**Michael: Okay. Our circle consisted out of 6 families: Turners, Wilsons,Zealanders, Corbs,Prells and Alexes. The Alex family line got extinct after world war one and our families overtook their powers and magical heritage from their last living heir, Granpa Samuel Alex. So their magic can continue to live within their circle members.**_

_**Mandy: That is at least what our granpa told us. To find a member of the Prell family and to complete this spell we need the blood of the remaining families. My and Michaels blood represents the Zealanders and Corbs, Turners are represented by Nepier and Wilsons by Ade.**_

_**Mandy took the map of America which was next to her and replaced it with the bowl they previously used. Michael took a knife and cut his finger and poured 3 drops into a small glass. Ade, Pier and Mandy followed his lead. **_

_**Pier: So what now?**_

_**Michael: Focus on our blood and say Complete the circle. **_

_**All four of them said the sentence. The blood poured on the map started forming a circle around the whole country. Suddenly five lines of blood met up on 1 spot forming a circle around a city.**_

_**Adenah: I knew it. He/She is in Chicago. **_

**The dark empty storage house was even creepier at night. Marin, a stunningly handsome 20-ty something year old man looked down on his watch. 5 minutes to midnight. He was walking in circles. He wasn't used to feel nervous, but finally the day came. **

_**Marin: Today I join the Hunters.(he murmured to himself)**_

_**Natasha: Yes you will. **_

_**Natasha, early thirties. She walked towards him. Her heels filled the void existing in the huge storage. Her black leather overall made every part of her athletic body pop out.**_

_**Natasha: Enter guys.**_

_**A group of 30 men and women of all age entered the storage hall. They had black suits on them, their faces were covered by white masks. Quickly they formed a circle around Marin and Natasha. **_

_**Natasha: Now you have to prove yourself.**_

_**Natasha hit Marin. He fell back a step.**_

_**Marin: What the hell!?**_

_**Natasha: What!? You can't hit a women. A witch can be a girl, a women, an older women. They don't deserve mercy. They are abominations of nature. They are too powerful to stay alive. A new bunch of witches arrived today with the new freshmen. Our monitors noticed them, so prove yourself wordy. **_

_**Natasha tried to hit him again. He pulled away. A short fist fight happened and Marin got a hit on Natasha. She took it easily and in two moves pushed him on the ground. **_

_**Natasha: You need a bit more practice. But you're ready to get into our circle of Witch Hunters. I looked up your family tree in our archives and you come from a line of strong witch hunters. It will be an honor to welcome you into our family.**_

_**Marin: The honor is mine.**_

_**Natasha: Philip give me the seal.**_

_**One of the hunters approached Natasha and gave her a red glowing seal.**_

_**Natasha: Where do you wanna be marked?**_

_**Marin: On my chest. Right next my heart.**_

_**Natasha marked Marin with the hunters seal, he didn't even make a sound.**_

**You couldn't even hear the creak the door made how hard Michael, Adenah and Pier were laughing. **

_**Pier: Thank you Mike for a funny evening. **_

_**Adenah: Yeah it was great to see you again. And this yellow one is my car. Drive it tomorrow to the dorm. See ya tomorrow.**_

_**She gave him a kiss on the cheek and started walking away.**_

_**Michael: Of course no problems. You were great company. See you tomorrow. **_

_**He shaken hands with Pier and went back into the building. Pier accelerate to catch up with his tipsy best friend, Ade.**_

_**Pier: It was nice to gather again. But do we even need a 5**__**th**__** member to our circle?**_

_**Adenah: I don't know. We are pretty powerful as a quartet. I just don't get why Mandy wants us to bind the circle? We would be powerless without each other. **_

_**Pier: Can I crash with you?! I don't want to meet my roommate at 1am. I can't handle it now. **_

_**Adenah: Of course you can. The room is big enough. Come hurry up its late!**_

_**They both speeded up not knowing Frank was watching every single move they made. **_

**The knocking sound woke Laya right away. She looked at her phone 1:30 am. Who the hell is it at this hour?**

_**Laya: Just a moment.**_

_**Laya jumped out of her bad and walked towards her robe. She dressed herself fast and walked towards the door. She opened the door and saw Dijana standing in front of her.**_

_**Laya: What's wrong!? It's 1:30. What couldn't wait till the morning?**_

_**Dijana: Sorry Laya. My roommate locked me out and I can't wake her up. She got drunk and probably messed something up with the key.**_

_**Laya: Okay let's see. **_

_**She took her spare card and walked out of her room. She walked along Dijana towards her room at the other side of the hallway. **_

_**Dijana: Sorry again. I wouldn't wake you up. But I don't know anyone her besides a sweet boy I met earlier this evening. **_

_**Laya: Don't call boys up for help! That never ends well. You shouldn't look weak right from the start. And this new electric card-key system is complicated.**_

_**They've reached the end of the hallway. Laya slipped her reserve card in hope she will easily open the door. But no. The door stayed unlocked. Laya tried several times. **_

_**Laya: Sorry it's not working. Do you wanna crash at my room. It's pretty big. (smiled)**_

_**Dijana: Oh that would be great. Thank you very much.**_

_**Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the stairs. Someone is coming. As she felt the noise getting louder Laya squeezed Dijana's hand. **_

_**Dijana: Don't worry I can defend us. **_

_**Around the corner Adenah and Pier appeared. Laya and Dijana were felt safe again.**_

_**Dijana and Laya(in sync): You?**_

_**Laya: You know her?**_

_**Dijana: No, I know him.**_

_**Laya: He is?**_

_**Dijana: Aha.**_

_**Laya: Okay.**_

_**Pier: What are you doing on the floor?**_

_**Laya: We? You're asking us what we are doing in an all female dorm?**_

_**Pier: Sorry, I was bringing her home and crashing at hers.**_

_**Adenah: He hates his roommate a complete ball buster.**_

_**Laya: Wasn't you gay earlier today? Why are you hooking up with a dude?**_

_**Adenah: I am what I am and it's none of your freaking business. **_

_**Adenah opened her room and entered.**_

_**Adenah: Are you coming Pi?**_

_**Pier: Yes Ade. Just a moment, go shower I'll come soon.**_

_**Adenah: Okay. **_

_**Adenah detained the door and walked away.**_

_**Pier: Sorry for her. She is a bit tipsy. Can I help you?**_

_**Dijana: Doubt it. The door won't open. But you can try.**_

_**Pier's palm started to sweat as he approached the door. Dijana gave him her key, and their hands touched, a chill went up Pier's body. He never came so near to her, he felt his heart beat accelerate. Pier turned to the door and as he slipped the key by the sensor and he whispered.**_

_**Pier: Lock unlock.**_

_**The door opened, Laya and Dijana couldn't hide their surprise. **_

_**Pier: Don't see where the problem was. **_

_**Dijana: Thank you. So can I buy you a coffee tomorrow!? Or do you have a date with that girl?**_

_**Pier: Ade and I are childhood friends. I won't reject you coffee invitation again, can I pick you up here around 8pm?**_

_**Dijana: Yes that would be great. Thank you Pier. And I'm really sorry for waking you up Laya.**_

_**Laya: No problem. I'm just glad everything is okay. Night.**_

_**Dijana and Pier(in sync): Night.**_

_**Pier: See you tomorrow than Dijana. Night.**_

_**Pier turned his back but Dijana stopped him. She give him a kiss on the cheek and appraoched him. His body stiffed up, his mucsles flexed from the intensity of her touch.**_

_**Dijana: Good night. **_

_**She entered the room and closed the door carefully. Pier was stunned. He felt how his cheeks were blushing. Her turned and entered into Ade's room. He saw Adenah walking towards the bathroom with a towel in her hand. She looked at him.**_

_**Adenah: What's wrong with you? Why are you blushing?**_

_**Pier: I met the girl of my dreams again and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**Adenah: The brunette! Uhhh she is smoking. Nice choice.**_

_**Adenah entered the bathroom leaving Pier daydreaming. **_

**Frank was standing in the middle of the basketball hall of Chicago U. He was looking around for Adenah and Pier. He needed to talk to them. The hall was continuously filling up with freshmen students. Soon he lost the overview and was crowded between his college companions. Pier and Adenah arrived as well. Pier noticed Dijana and decided to approach her.**

_**Pier: Will you come with me? **_

_**Adenah: No. I have to find your roommate. **_

_**In the mass of people Adenah noticed Michael standing on his own. She walked towards him. **_

_**Adenah: Where is my car? **_

_**Michael: On the parking lot. Here are the keys. **_

_**Adenah: Thank you. So tell me, what are you doing on your own?**_

_**Michael: Mandy is standing next to the stage butt kissing some sorority girls. She wants to pledge. Mom was part of that sorority, so she tries to resolve mommy issues. **_

_**Adenah: Knowing your Mom there are a lot of issues to resolve. **_

_**Michael: You can't even imagine.**_

_**Adenah: On the other hand do you feel the power?**_

_**Michael: Yes the Prell witch must be here.**_

_**Pier approached Dijana.**_

_**Pier: Long time no see! How did you sleep?**_

_**Dijana: Hey. I barely slept. I thought my roommate would die, she vomited the whole night.**_

_**Pier: Bad one. **_

_**Dijana: Don't worry. I will stay awake, I always pay my dues.**_

_**They both laughed and noticed the Dean step on the stage way over on the other side of the room. The Dean started his speech.**_

_**Outdoor in front of the main entrance Natasha and Marin were standing and waiting for 2 fellow hunters one male and one female finish drawing a circle around the hall. **_

_**Marin: What is this?**_

_**Natasha: Ashwood mixed with sulphate.**_

_**Marin: What is it for? **_

_**Natasha: When you burn this substance and a witch is trapped within the circle, the powers will start to tear the witch from inside. They will have to leave the building and we will capture them.**_

_**Marin: Nice.**_

_**Natasha: Yes really nice. And you will have the honor to light the fire. **_

_**Marin: Really. So let's start the party.**_

_**Marin opened the Zippo lighter and after lighting it throw it on the circle of odd smelling ash. A small flame synced over the ash and disappeared right away. Natasha smiled. **_

_**Natasha: It has begun.**_

_**Adenah and Michael were chit-chatting while Mandy, Pier and Frank were listening to the Dean's speech. Suddenly Adenah felt a slight dizziness.**_

_**Adenah: I'm feeling odd, it's pretty stuffy in here. Come on let's open that window by the stage.**_

_**Michael nodded. They both focused on the window but no results. **_

_**Adenah: What is happening? Are we to far away?**_

_**Michael: I don't know. But look I can't even move my watch.**_

_**Adenah: What happened to our powers? I'm feeling worse .**_

_**Michael: I feel it as well. Someone is messing with our powers.**_

_**Someone started coughing. Adenah searched for the person and it was Pier.**_

_**Pier: Sorry don't know what is happening. **_

_**Dijana: It's okay. Do you want some water?**_

_**Pier: Yes. That would be nice. **_

_**Pier looked towards Adenah noticing she felt bad as well. Adenah started texting.**_

_**Ade: I'm texting Mandy. Go and get her. She will die there just to prove herself to these girls. **_

_**Michael: Okay. **_

_**Adenah and Michael parted. Right away a scream filled up the hall and interrupted the Dean's speech. People created a circle. Ade, Pier and Michael approached. On the Floor they saw a men laying down. It was Frank. Adenah looked towards Pier and signalized they should approach.**_

_**Adenah: Just a little space. I know this guy. I will help him up. **_

_**Adenah and Pier approached and took Frank. They started carry him towards the exit. **_

_**Pier: What is happening to us? How the hell do you know this guy!?**_

_**Adenah: It's your freaking roommate!**_

_**Pier: Oh well nice to meet him. **_

_**Adenah: I feel weak. Don't know if I can drag him along any longer.**_

_**Pier: Don't mess up. We need to get out. Someone is obviously trying to kill us. The exit is near.**_

_**As they approached the exit some freshmen helped them and went out with them. While walking through the exit Adenah and Pier noticed the ash circle. Adenah let Frank down and went back to destroy the ash circle. Frank started to wake up.**_

_**Pier: Thank you guys. The 2 of us will look over him now. **_

_**Guy: Okay. See ya.**_

_**Frank: What the hell happened? Why did I pass out? **_

_**Adenah: It was an attack, drawing energy from Witches. You are a Witch right? **_

_**Frank: You can say so. My magic was destroyed and after meeting with you yesterday I got it back.**_

_**Pier: It doesn't make any sense. Since when can you rebirth magic? And how are you connected to our circle?**_

_**Frank: You are Circle witches! **__**You are the 3rd Circle. My magic was connected to the Chance Harbor circle. My grandfather was a bastard child of Milton Blake. My powers belonged to that circle but my cousin Cassie called upon our family magic and stripped my powers away. I couldn't do magic till yesterday till we met. **_

_**Adenah: Does anyone in your family comes from the Prell line of witches?**_

_**Frank: Hmmm. My mom's grandma was Alexandra Prell. But she wasn't a witch.**_

_**Adenah: Oh yes she was.(Adenah laughed) The Prell Family is the 6**__**th**__** family of our circle. You belong to us. You are part of our**__** Circle. Let's go we have to meet up with Michael and Mandy.**_

_**Pier: Btw I'm your roommate, Pier. **_

_**Frank was stunned. The 3 of them got up and walked towards the other side of the Hall. About 100 feet away Natasha and Marin were looking at how the situation developed.**_

_**Natasha: So you've seen your victims. Do it and don't disappoint me. Depart. Marin wait for a second. **_

_**Marin: Yes Natasha. Do you need something!?**_

_**Natasha: This is the number of a witch. This abomination will help you destroy their own kind. **_

_**Marin: Really?**_

_**Natasha: And after you use up all the magic you need to kill these witches kill that devils child as well!**_

_**Marin: Your wish is my command. I will call you later.**_

_**Marin walked away from Natasha. He noticed the speech was over and walked towards a group of freshmen. At the center of the group was a tall brunette she was talking to some other girls. **_

_**Marin: You won't even say Hi to your own brother. I believe Mom and Dad thought you better than that Dijana.**_

_**Dijana turned. She took her brother by his sleeve and pulled him away from the girls.**_

_**Dijana: I told you not to call me anymore.**_

_**Marin: I'm not. I found you. Why are you so mad at me?**_

_**Dijana: You killed my ex-boyfriend 'cause you believed he was a Witch. I believe that justifies me being angry. You're lucky I didn't report you to the police.**_

_**Marin: He deserved it. I saw him practicing magic. **_

_**Dijana: You are insane. I don't wanna see you ever again. **_

_**Marin: I need your help, there are dozens of them here. **_

_**Dijana: I don't care. You're just as mad as Dad was. **_

_**Dijana walked away . To be continued. . . **_


	2. Taken

Note: The story follows the 3rd circle and is based on the Secret Circle mythology. My english is not that great and descriptive it's more dialouge, but I think it's readable and enjoyable. Would love for any kind of Feedback! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not have any copyrights to The Secret Circle

**_ 3rd Circle – Taken_**

**_The warm cup of coffee Pier was holding in his hand barely kept him awake. He really wanted to keep his focus and have a nice night with Dijana. With this beautiful and smart girl which for who knows what reason wants to spent time with him. He believed she was so out of his league that he didn't even know what to say to her._**

**_Dijana: What's wrong Pier!? Why are you so silent? Should I bump your head into a tree so you let your tongue loose?_**

**_Pier: Sorry. I'm just smitten with how beautiful you are. (smiled)_**

**_Dijana: Thank you I'm flattered. You look nice as well. So you didn't tell me where you ran off after dragging that guy out of the basketball hall._**

**_Pier: Nowhere special. That dude is my roommate Frank. Me and Ade took him eat something and I watched over him later in our room._**

**_Dijana: Oh you're such a sweet boy. I would really love you to be my roommate. _**

**_They both smiled. Pier noticed how Dijana was looking at him, felling the connection existing between them. But he couldn't talk about the day anymore, it was an awful day. Early on he and his friends almost got killed and that was the good part of the day. Pier remembered. _**

**_EARLIER THAT DAY_**

**_ Adenah,Pier and Frank were heading towards the back exit of the basketball hall. Approaching the other exit where they've heard people arguing. Adenah and Pier recognized the voices, it were Mandy and Michael's voice._**

**_Michael: What's wrong with you!? Do you want to die!?_**

**_Mandy: I didn't even feel dizzy. I could've stood there for the whole speech. _**

**_Michael: Do you saw the ash circle around the hall. Someone wanted to strip us of our powers and probably kill us afterwards. Do you get that? _**

**_Adenah and Pier approached. _**

**_Pier: Lower your voices, you're not at home. Someone will hear you._**

**_Adenah: Pier is right and remember someone tried to kill us, we have bigger problems._**

**_Mandy noticed Frank standing only few steps away, she calmed down a bit._**

**_Mandy: Who is this? _**

**_Adenah: This is Frank Blake. He is the 6_****_th_****_ member to our circle. His grandmother was Alexandra Prell, the one who left New Fable in the 1950. Frank this is Mandy and her twin brother Michael, the other members to our circle. _**

**_Frank approached them. _**

**_Frank: Hi. I'm Frank nice to meet you. _**

**_Mandy: Hello I'm Mandy Zealender. _**

**_Frank and Mandy have shaken hands. Mandy liked what she saw. This nice build guy with natural blond hair and a charming face was a really attractive guy. Suddenly a stone flew by Mandy's head and hit Frank, knocking him out._**

**_Mandy: What the hell happened!? _**

**_Pier: Are our powers acting out again?_**

**_Michael: No. It was me. I did it on purpose, I don't trust this guy at least till he proves me wrong._**

**_Adenah: Are you insane?_**

**_Michael: Why Ade? He is just a random guy who can fill us up with every lie in the book. I want to check him out. Come on and help me or he will die right here. _**

**_Ade, Mandy and Pier stunned, they didn't know what to do._**

**_Michael: Come on! I can't heal him on my own. Come on!_**

**_Pier reacted. He approached Michael and together they started whispering a spell into Frank's ear. Frank woke up not knowing what happened._**

**_Frank: Did someone attack us again? _**

**_Michael: Us no, you yeah!_**

**_Michael punched Frank into the face knocking him unconscious. _**

**_Michael: This will keep him asleep till we get to the apartment. Come on. Ade you should drive?_**

**_Adenah: I'm currently not in a valid state to drive. _**

**_Michael: Whatever I will drive. Come on Pier let's take him to the car._**

**_Pier nodded. Michael and Pier took Frank and started carrying him towards Adenahs car. _**

**_Mandy: I won't go. I'm not a kidnapper and I won't anything to do with this. I will come home around 6 and won't see any of you there._**

**_Mandy turned her back and walked away. Ade was torn. She wanted to leave as well but she couldn't leave Frank alone._**

**_Adenah: Is this really necessary Mike?_**

**_Michael: Ade someone tried to kill us and messed with our powers and this guy was there to see it all. It's too suspicious. _**

**_Pier: Ade he's right. We'll erase his memory if necessary?_**

**_Adenah: Okay let's hurry up. _**

**_ Dijana was rushing away, she just wanted to disappear. Her brother appearing was the last thing she needed today. After a sleepless night she just wanted a day full of relaxation. She fought herself through the bunch of freshmen exiting the basketball hall. She was nervous and frustrated. She barely coped with the fact that her brother is a killer and she has to hide it from the police, she hoped she left all of that behind at homebut him appearing here throw her out of balance. All of a sudden she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. She turned and saw her brothers face. She tossed him over her shoulder and smashed him to the ground. She went for a hit but heard a girl scream. She looked at her brother on the ground but realized that down on the ground was Laya. _**

**_Laya: Stop!_**

**_Dijana stopped. _**

**_Dijana: Sorry Laya. I'm so sorry. I thought you were some jerk that was bullying me earlier._**

**_Laya: You are a strong girl. I should be happy you snapped out and didn't hit me. Come on help me up. _**

**_Dijana gave Laya a hand and she quickly got up. Laya cleaned her pants._**

**_Laya: Where did you learn that move? _**

**_Dijana: My dad thought me really well to defend myself. _**

**_Laya: My dad's thought me how to buy proper make up and heels. (laugh) I wish they showed me some of this shit! _**

**_Dijana: Sorry again. Whenever I meet you I'm apologizing this is starting to get awkward._**

**_Laya: Don't worry it is okay._**

**_Laya looked to her the left sight and noticed Mandy walking towards her._**

**_Laya: Oh no! Do you see the girl walking in our direction?_**

**_Dijana: Yes._**

**_Laya: Oh she is such a pain in the ass. I mean she is a nice girl but she wants into my Sorority and I'm 2 accidentally meetings away from calling the police. _**

**_Dijana: Are you sure? I wouldn't believe it!? She seems quite normal._**

**_Laya: Yes but she is a pusher. She is trying too hard._**

**_Mandy approached the two of them in a pretty nervous state._**

**_Mandy: Hello Laya. I just wanted to ask when I can turn my application in._**

**_Laya: Starting from Wednesday! The rush starts than. You should rush for my sorority as well Dijana. _**

**_Dijana: No no no. I'm not into that stuff._**

**_Mandy: Excuse me I'm rude. My name is Mandy Zealender._**

**_Dijana: Nice to meet you. My name is Dijana. I have some spare time do you want go and get a cup of coffee._**

**_Mandy: Yes that would be nice. I've been told there is a great coffee shop just around the corner. _**

**_Laya: Sounds nice girls. But I have to run. Mitchell is waiting for me._**

**_Dijana: Not a problem, I will see you later at the dorm._**

**_Laya walked away._**

**_Mandy: To be truth, I heard they will spice your coffee if you pay a bit more. I need it._**

**_Dijana: Honestly, I probably need it more. Let's go. _**

**_ Ade was nervously walking in circles. She watched Pier and Michael place Frank on a chair in the middle of the living room. _**

**_Adenah: I really don't think this is a good idea. Why do we need to tie him up? This is not legal?_**

**_Michael: You're fake ID isn't legal but I didn't notice you getting upset over that. Ade you know me I do this cause it's really necessary._**

**_Adenah: I don't know you. I knew that 14 year old boy with whom I played pranks 4 years ago. This violent guy I really don't know._**

**_Michael: Don't make me the bad guy in this story. I just want to check his story._**

**_Adenah didn't know what to say anymore. She knew Michael was partly right but Frank didn't seem as a power steeling witch. After binding the last node Michael went towards a room on the other side of the living room. Pier approached Adenah._**

**_Pier: I know this isn't the best way, but isn't it a bit too suspicious him appearing and all this stuff happening. We really don't know him._**

**_Adenah: But he told us everything. He was honest right away._**

**_Pier: He told stuff. We don't know if he was telling the truth. _**

**_Michael ran into the room. He was carrying 2 boxes. The first one he put one on the living room table while he opened the other one and took out a necklace. The necklace made out of white gold had a beautiful cross like pendant on its end. The pendant seemed to be made out of silver with a nice purple outline. He put the necklace around Frank's neck._**

**_Michael: Now he just needs to wake up. _**

**_Pier: What is that necklace for? _**

**_Michael: It's made out of Iron sulphate. It will prevent him from using magic on us. _**

**_Adenah: Where did you get it?_**

**_Michael: After getting married granpa Theo just wanted to be normal so he bound his own powers by wearing this necklace._**

**_Pier: Great thing._**

**_Adenah: Really great, can't wait till you force me to wear it._**

**_Michael was sick of Adenah preachers. But he kept calm, then he heard Frank make some noise, it meant he is waking up._**

**_Michael: We will talk about your behavior later, Adenah_**

**_Adenah: Can't wait._**

**_Michael: So let's see what you are hiding from us Frank._**

**_Franks vision was pretty blurry. He felt bad, the 2 hits he got today were pretty tough. He saw Michael appearing in front of him, but he heard someone else was in the room. He tried to move his head, but his neck was torpid. _**

**_Michael: No my dear Frank I'm your current concern. Don't look there they aren't the trouble you're facing now._**

**_Frank: Ahhhh. Honestly I doubt you're trouble either. Why did you tie me up? I'm a witch these ties aren't a problem to me._**

**_Frank twitched his eyes wanting to move Michael from his sight. But no, he didn't feel the energy, his magic was gone. _**

**_Frank: Oh no. Not again. _**

**_Michael: Yeah. Your magic is gone, but if you behave well it won't be for long. _**

**_Frank: Bad that I have big attitude issues._**

**_Michael got very close to Frank and ripped of his shirt_**

**_Michael: For your sake you should get over those issues and fast. _**

**_ Mandy was sitting on the comfortable couch, placed in the corner of the pretty big Chicago coffee shop. She was looking through the window recapturing the events of the last 2 days. The circle is complete so she can finally bind her powers which are making her feel so bad. They were a curse, since the day her and Michael energy combined and their granpa told them the truth about their heritage. But how will she convince the rest of the circle to bind their powers. Pier maybe but no hell Ade and Mike will do what she wants._**

**_Dijana: Why so thoughtful? Is everything alright?_**

**_Mandy: Yes, I'm just getting used to living here. Boarding school was nice but I missed this feeling of freedom. _**

**_Dijana set down and gave Mandy her cup of spiced coffee._**

**_Dijana: Uhhh. So finally free and you want to join a sorority so other people can tell you what to do?_**

**_Mandy: Yeah. Maybe that's maybe not the best decision I made. My mother was an AlfaPi and she was the president in her junior year. So . . ._**

**_Dijana: I get it. My family is pressuring me as well but I'm getting better at avoiding them and I was fine till my older brother appeared this morning._**

**_Mandy: Uhh. I have a brother as well, but he is the family favorite so he can't do anything wrong while I am the overachiever who has to prove herself every day._**

**_Dijana: No one can push your buttons like your family does. _**

**_Mandy: Cheers to that. _**

**_Dijana and Mandy took a sip out of their coffee cups._**

**_Mandy: I'm really glad we went for this coffee. You live in dorm?_**

**_Dijana: Aham. I wanted the whole college experience and now I have an alcoholic roommate whom I dislike but I still hold her hair so she doesn't vomit all over herself._**

**_Mandy: And I wondered if I made the wrong decision by moving in with my brother. _**

**_Dijana: Believe me after this hell of just one night I would consider move in with my psycho brother._**

**_Mandy: hahah. If you want you can date my brother and move in with us._**

**_Dijana: Good idea but I already found the man of my dreams. _**

**_Mandy: Really! You're taken?_**

**_Dijana: Not really but if today ends well I will be._**

**_Mandy: You already met someone. Slut._**

**_Dijana: Shut up! I would say he met me. He hit into a tree and I was laughing at him. It was quite funny and he was so sweet. And he didn't look that bad at all. He dresses totally nerdy but I believe he has a nice package under those clothes._**

**_Mandy: You're completely describing a childhood friend of mine. Pier Turner. _**

**_Dijana: Oh yeah that's him. You know him? What a small world! _**

**_Adenah and Pier were looking at Michael who was searching for a spell in one of his family's book._**

**_Adenah: You know that this is wrong Pi. This is messed up. Our powers aren't there so we could torture fellow witches, especially not witches from our circle. And look at Mike he looks like a mad man._**

**_Pier: He won't hurt him. Don't worry. He will pressure him with some stupid spell and that's it. I won't let him do anything else._**

**_Frank: Adenah is that you? Come untie me please. I will talk to you. But I won't talk to this nut job._**

**_Michael: This nut job just found the feather he needs. (smiled) Light as a feather, burns as hell. Light as a feather, burns as hell. _**

**_The feather Michael was holding in his hand glowed up red and a devious smile appeared on Michaels face. He approached Frank and gently moved the feather over his naked chest, leaving a superficial burn mark over the parts he was drawing on_**

**_Frank: What the hell is that!? It burns as. . ._**

**_Michael: As hell. Yes didn't you hear the spell._**

**_Adenah approached the chair pushing Michael away._**

**_Adenah: What the hell are you doing? We said we won't hurt him! You're attacking him and didn't even ask a question. Frank tell us just where did you get your powers from. _**

**_Frank: I won't tell anything while this guy is here. Torture a fellow witch. Yes your ancestors are surely proud._**

**_Adenah: Calm down. He is in my circle whatever you say to me I will tell him. Please let's just get over with this._**

**_Frank: Okay. But just because of you, Adenah. I told you earlier my magic belonged to the Chance Harbor circle. As their circle bound my powers were bound with them and living far away prevented me from practicing any magic. After their circle broke and I regained my powers, I followed my aunt Sascha to Chance Harbor. She was named legal guardian to Cassie, after her Grams and Father died. What a messed up town, they were messing with powerful magic, dark magic. They needed strong magic to face the 2_****_nd_****_ circle of Salem witches filled with Balcoin children. _**

**_Adenah: Balcoin? What does that mean? _**

**_Frank: Frances Balcoin was the first witch to tap into dark magic. He was evil as they come. _**

**_Michael: You're lying. The Balcoin blood line died. _**

**_Frank: No it didn't. It was hidden under a different name, Blackwell. John Blackwell wanted to create a dark circle made out of 6 Balcoin witches. He got Cassie and Diana out of the Chance Harbor circle and he had 4 other children in the Washington DC circle. Cassie told me this kids where devious they were hypnotized to follow every order Blackwell gave them. They started to attack the whole town. Cassie struggled with her dark magic. In order to not use it against the Balcoin's she took my powers and the magic of our family line so they would have enough magic to defeat them and you all heard how that ended. They cremated themself to death. _**

**_Michael: So how did you tap into our circles magic? _**

**_Frank: I don't know. Probably after establishing a connection with Adenah she woke up the magic hidden in my mother's bloodline. I didn't even know my grandmother was a witch._**

**_Adenah: Are you happy know? Can we leave him alone now? _**

**_Adenah walked around the chair and started untying Frank._**

**_Michael: No, I'm not._**

**_With a move of his hand he pushed Adenah a meter away._**

**_Adenah: Are you insane?_**

**_Adenah used her powers and throw a vase towards Michael, but he stopped it with his powers._**

**_Michael: You have to do better than this._**

**_The vase fall on the ground and shattered. _**

**_Adenah: You know better than to mess with me Mike. _**

**_Michael: As it seems not. So show me what you got._**

**_Pier: Stop both of you! _**

**_Adenah, Michael and Franked looked at Pier. He was furious and they cracked. Pier was creating a tense force field around them making Adenah and Michael go on their knees while Franks chair fall to the side._**

**_Adenah: Pier stop. You're hurting us._**

**_Pier: Really I didn't notice. Why don't you stop me? _**

**_Michael: Okay Pier we get it! We overreacted. _**

**_Pier: So will you stop with this crap?_**

**_ Adenah: Yes._**

**_Michael: Of course. _**

**_Pier relaxed. He let his powers calm down, and put the trio out of suspense. He untied Frank with a simple move of his hand._**

**_Pier: So now we're gone talk my way. _**

**_Adenah: No we're not. You promised me he won't get hurt and look at this Pier, you are the one hurting us. I will take him to his room and with the two of you I will talk later._**

**_Adenah approached Frank helped him up and started walking to the door. _**

**_Frank: Wait a second._**

**_Frank turned and tossed away the iron necklace. _**

**_Frank: _****_Dicat inimicus meus adolebit_**.

**_Frank focused on Michael and sent a hot air blast towards him setting his shirt on fire. Michael started jumping around and he tossed his shirt on the floor and put the fire out._**

**_Frank: Now we can go. _**

**_Adenah and Franked walked out of the apartment _**

**_ Pier was washing the stain of Mike's and Mandy's carpet when Mandy entered the apartment. Pier didn't notice her right away but felt her presence as she approached him from the back. _**

**_Mandy: What happened? Who burned my carpet?_**

**_Pier: Your brother burned Frank, so he went crazy Latin witch spell on him and put your brother on fire. _**

**_Mandy: What? Is he okay? _**

**_Michael entered the room. _**

**_Michael: Yes I am. Thank you for worrying, Pier helped me heal. But where did you learn the crazy force field spell Pi?_**

**_Pier: That's something a nerd can pick up in physic class. _**

**_Michael: I didn't know I have to learn latin and physic to be a killer witch. _**

**_Mandy: You don't have to be a strong witch to destroy my carpet? _**

**_Michael: Really that is your biggest concern right now._**

**_Mandy: Yeah. Shouldn't you go and get ready for your date with Dijana, Pier?_**

**_Pier: What? How do you know about that Mandy? How late is it?_**

**_Pier looked at the clock realizing it's already 7pm. _**

**_Pier: Ohhh crap! See you guys. You have to clean the carpet on your own. _**

**_Michael: It's okay. Mandy would rather use magic than throw this carpet away. See you._**

**_Pier picked up his bag and ran out of the apartment. _**

**_Michael: So sis let's do it. _**

**_ Adenah was sitting on Pier's bad, while waiting for Frank to come out of the shower. She was looking around the messy room filled with unpacked suitcases. _**

**_Frank: Adenah please give me a towel out of the blue suitcase._**

**_Adenah: The one next to your bad._**

**_Frank: Yes, thank you._**

**_Adenah approached the suitcase and opened it. She saw a bunch of tight male boxer shorts. She gently moved them but enjoyed the sweat material there were made of. She took out a white towel and one boxer shorts and walked towards the bathroom door. She knocked on the door._**

**_Adenah: I found it. Open the door._**

**_Frank opened the door and a wave of steam flew towards Adenah. Frank was hiding behind the door. She only could see his face. His bright blue eyes were captivating._**

**_Frank: So will you give me the towel or will you just continue to star at me. _**

**_Adenah: Sorry I got a little distracted. I believe you need these boxer shorts as well._**

**_Frank: Thank you. I will hurry. Just wait one more moment. _**

**_Adenah walked back to the bed still imagining his deep blue eyes looking at him. Adenah caught herself feeling attracted to him. She was confused, she never felt attracted to a man before. She sat down on Pier's bad but jumped of it right away. _**

**_Adenah: Frank it's the best if I just go. _**

**_Frank: No, wait. I just need your help. _**

**_Frank rushed out of the bathroom just wearing his white boxers. His torso and head were still wet._**

**_Frank: I need you to help heal me. I tried to heal by myself but it didn't worked probably cause of the magic Michael used._**

**_Adenah: Ohhh okay. Tell me how you want to do this._**

**_Frank: I just need a boost of magic. Touch me and focus on healing it._**

**_Adenah: Okay this will be an easy one. _**

**_Adenah approached Frank. She felt energy floating around them. She touched the scar Michaels spell left on Frank's body with the top of her fingers. His wet but perfectly tight body was pulsating to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Adenah felt their hearts syncing. The wound started to heal and Adenah and Frank laughed. They looked at each other, into their eyes and started to approach their lips. Suddenly the door opened and they stepped away from each other. It was Pier._**

**_Pier: What is going on here?_**

**_Adenah: It's none of your business._**

**_Pier: Adenah don't be like that. I didn't want that to happen._**

**_Adenah: But you didn't step up before it's was too late. Frank I'm glad you're okay, I will call you._**

**_Frank: Bye. _**

**_Adenah walked out of the room, not even looking at Pier. Pier was tired. He couldn't handle it. He sat down on his bed and looked at Frank not knowing what to say._**

**_Pier: I'm really . . ._**

**_Frank: I know you are but honestly I don't care. I get you feeling threatened by me. Look at me who wouldn't be. But torturing me was a really bad move._**

**_Pier: I know it was wrong. But you feel this power and we don't know you. _**

**_Frank: And what now I should feel great and start practice along with you. Doubt it. _**

**_Frank put on a shirt and pants and left the room. _**

**_ Adenah was really mad. How did this situation get out of control? The circle was finally complete. Why did Pier and Michael have to ruin it. Frank seemed so honest to her, he couldn't be lying. He couldn't be the one trying to kill them. She felt his magic she felt they were connected. But how? And why? She never felt that compelt by a man. She entered the dorm and saw Laya heading up the stairs from the basement. _**

**_Laya: Hello you! Sober? Or should I step away?_**

**_Adenah: I'm really not in the mood to argue with you. I was rude yesterday so I'm sorry. Can we start over?_**

**_Laya was surprised by Adenah's apology. She didn't know how to react._**

**_Laya: Okay. Of course we can. Are you okay? You seem pretty down. _**

**_Adenah: Just some friend drama. I will be okay after I sleep it off. _**

**_Laya: If you need something just say it, I'm on the other end of the hallway._**

**_Laya smiled and went away from Adenah. Adenah was happy her room was on the ground floor so she hadn't to walk up the 6_****_th_****_ floor dorm. She approached her room and suddenly sensed a burning smell. She slipped her card by the sensor and opened the door. She noticed smoke by her bed, looking better at it she realized the smoke came from her nightstand. She approached the nightstand and noticed a sign burned into it. As she walked to the light switch she heard someone knocking on the door. She approached the door._**

**_Adenah: Who is it? _**

**_Mel(supposedly): Mel. I live across the hall._**

**_Adenah looked through the peephole and saw a skinny girl in a black jacket standing in front of the door. She opened the door. Just to see the girl has put on a white mask._**

**_Adenah: What the hell?_**

**_Mel: You're done witch._**

**_The girl hit Adenah in the stomach, causing her to bend over and loose air. After the girl hit Adenah in the head she fainted. Mel tossed her mask away and started to drag Adenah towards the exit. _**

**_ Mandy was walking on the brick trail surrounding the campus when she noticed Frank sitting on a bench. She didn't want to approach him, but she wasn't sure if he saw her already. She started to look a way out of this but she heard him calling her. _**

**_Frank: Mandy! _**

**_She put her head up and smiled, quickly she approached._**

**_Mandy: Hi Frank. How are you?_**

**_Frank: You mean how am I after you brother tortured me earlier today. Considering everything alright, Adenah helped me heal. _**

**_Mandy: Oh that's nice. I feel really awkward._**

**_Frank: You don't have to. You didn't help them do it._**

**_Mandy: But I didn't help you either. I just never felt comfortable with all this Witch stuff. _**

**_Frank: Why? It's awesome. You can do whatever you want. _**

**_Mandy: But I don't want to I just want to feel ordinary. Be a part of a sorority, just live a live without being attacked by someone. _**

**_Frank: I get it. But nature needs balance, we are a force of good._**

**_Mandy: Really a force of good? What good did you do with your magic?_**

**_Frank: I saved a girl from drowning. I healed a men run over by a car. _**

**_Mandy: All on your own?_**

**_Frank: Yes. I got stronger by practicing alone._**

**_Mandy: Ohh the Latin spell, Pier and Mike told me it was wicked. _**

**_Frank: Yeah but I'm out of practice. _**

**_Mandy: And what are you doing here on your own?_**

**_Frank: Pier is my roommate so the air is pretty thick up there and I can't handle it now. You? Where are you heading to?_**

**_Mandy: I wanted to slip a book to a friend at the women's dorm. _**

**_Frank: Ahh okay. I will keep you company. if you don't mind._**

**_Mandy: Of course not. Let's go._**

**_Mandy and Frank started walking towards the women's dorm. _**

**_ Adenah was waking up from her faint. She felt dizzy. Her hands were strapped and she was hanging in the air, her feet could glanced the cold floor underneath her. Her wrists and arms hurt._**

**_Adenah: Hello Mel! Come out to play. _**

**_Hunter Girl: My name isn't Mel. But I'm sure you have figured that out as well. _**

**_The Hunter Girl walked around Adenah and pushed her so Adenah started swinging. She took out an odd shaped knife and made an incision on Adenah's leg. Adenah felt pain but she put herself together not wanting to show any sign of vulnerability. _**

**_Hunter Girl: So you are a tough girl. I hoped you will scream a bit so this would be more enjoyable. _**

**_Adenah: You probably know I'm not alone and that my friends won't let this just pass. _**

**_Huter Girl: I know. But you should be proud I choose you to be my first victim. _**

**_Adenah: Nice Ashwood circle btw. _**

**_Hunter Girl: Really nice. So let's see if you can handle one more cut. _**

**_Hunter Girl pulled her knife and made a deeper incision in the wound she previously made on Adenah's leg, making the leg bleed this time. _**

**_ Mandy and Frank were chit-chatting while walking towards the female dorm. They entered the dorm and walked toward Dijana's room on the ground floor. Mandy knocked on the door._**

**_Mandy: Dijana should be on her date with Pier, but her roommate is here for sure._**

**_Frank: Okay._**

**_Suddenly Frank heard a squeeze from across the hall._**

**_Frank: Mandy look at this. This room is unlocked._**

**_Mandy: Who would be that irresponsible and let the door wide open._**

**_Frank: On the room tag it says the room belongs to . . . ohhh this isn't good! _**

**_Mandy: What's wrong Frank? _**

**_Frank: It's Adenah's room._**

**_Mandy: What? Why would she let the door wide open?_**

**_Frank: Ade are you in there?_**

**_Frank entered the room and saw the key on the table. He looked around and witnessed the burned mark by the bad._**

**_Frank: Hunters mark. _**

**_Mandy: Who's mark?_**

**_Frank: Witch hunters. They marked this apartment. They are probably the ones who attacked us this morning. _**

**_Mandy: Witch hunters? Are you sure? Are they supernatural?_**

**_Frank: Usually not but they know tricks how to strip our powers and kill us. Call Pier and Michael Ade is in big trouble. We don't have much time._**

**_BACK AT THE BEGGING OF THE STORY in the café where Pier and Dijana where spending the evening. It was a really bad day Pier recalled, Dijana couldn't even imagine what he went through. But he grabbed his focus and continued to talk to Dijana. _**

**_Pier: So tell me why did you choose Chicago U?_**

**_Dijana: Besides that it's a really good school it's far away from my parents. _**

**_Pier: Your relationship with them is that bad?_**

**_Dijana: My Dad and brother are the real problem, my mom is okay but she lets them just walk all over her._**

**_Pier: Oh. I can't even imagine how be mad at my father, we have a great relationship. My mom died when I was 8 so he and Grandpa were everything to me. They pulled me through, and with their help I came here to study. _**

**_Dijana: You can tell them that they've raised a really great boy. I met a friend of you today Mandy Zealender. She praised you to heaven and back. I even got a bit jealous._**

**_Pier: Really? Mandy is a sweet girl, she was my first love but she never looked at me with those eyes. _**

**_In the moment he said the sentence he knew he messed things up. Mentioning a beautiful girl in which he was in love on the first day awful. He saw the awkwardness in Dijana's face._**

**_Dijana: So if she were interested you would just drop me?_**

**_Pier: No no. Mandy is in my past, I mean as anything love related, but she is a dear friend no matter what. Now I have a completely different girl on my mind._**

**_Dijana: Yeah really. I hope she is beautiful, cause Mandy is quite a bombshell._**

**_Pier: Yeah Mandy is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._**

**_Dijana was stunned. What now? Has he still feelings for Mandy or doesn't he?_**

**_Dijana: That is nice._**

**_Pier: Let me finish. Her exterior, the way she dresses is overwhelming, but internally you are not comparable to any person I've ever met, your just exceptional. You're illuminating my world, something Mandy never could._**

**_Dijana blushed. No one ever told such a beautiful thing to her. People always just looked at her and how beautiful she was. She felt the urge to kiss Pier. She leaned over to him and just as she was near enough to touch his lips Pier's phone rang. She moved away. Looked at his phone, a message from Mandy._**

**_Dijana: Mandy texting you? What a coincidence!?_**

**_Pier: Yes, really strange._**

**_Pier took the phone of the table and opened the message. "Ade got kidnapped. Witch hunters. Meet up at our apartment. ASAP!" Pier was shocked. He stud up and started to rush._**

**_Pier: Sorry Dijana. This is urgent. I have to go. I'm really sorry. _**

**_He approached her and gave her a sensual kiss on the cheek. Dijana watched Pier walk away, not knowing what to think about his actions. _**

**_ Mandy and Frank were preparing stuff in the middle of the apartment. Michael entered the apartment. _**

**_Michael: What the f is happening? Where did these Hunters come from?_**

**_Frank: Hunters fear Witches calling them nature's abominations. A hunter marked Ade's _**

**_nightstand and we can't reach her. She won't answer her phone._**

**_Mandy: We're waiting for Pier to arrive to use that spell from yesterday and locate her on this Chicago map._**

**_Frank: We hope she is still in Chicago._**

**_Michael: And what if she just randomly hooked up with a girl and won't answer your calls?_**

**_Frank: That would mean we both are paranoid freaks._**

**_Suddenly they heard the main door unlock. They've got scared, they thought the hunters came for them. But seeing it was Pier made them relax._**

**_Pier: What the hell is going on? Where is Ade?_**

**_ Adenah could barely tolerate the pain. She tried not to think about it but her right leg was still bleeding. Adenah focused on her kidnapper and witnessed her getting pretty nervous. _**

**_Adenah: So will you tell me at least why you want to kill me?_**

**_Hunter Girl: hmmmm. My mission as a Witch hunter is to eradicate every single one of you. _**

**_Adenah: You're a witch hunter? Really nice so why don't you kill me already?_**

**_Hunter Girl: Killing you violently here in this storage hall would give your sister witches a point to draw energy from. So I'm waiting for a fellow hunter to bring me Cruid so I can kill the witch in you first._**

**_Suddenly the girl's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered._**

**_Hunter Girl: Hello Natasha. Did you get my message?_**

**_Natasha: Are you insane!? Never use my name in front of a witch._**

**_Hunter Girl: Don't worry. This one has a half an hour left till I kill her with or without the cruid._**

**_Natasha: I sent Marin to you. He should arrive soon. Don't mess this up._**

**_Tututut. She just hung up. Adenah saw that the hunter girl was getting angry._**

**_Adenah: So when will I meet Natasha?_**

**_Hunter girl: Only over my dead body. Natasha sent a new minion to do her dirty work._**

**_Adenah: We could arrange that!_**

**_Hunter girl: What could you arrange?_**

**_Adenah: Your dead body. Just let me out of this ties and I will kick your ass._**

**_Hunter girl: You know I would destroy you if you didn't have magic._**

**_Adenah: You can wish! With my karate konfu shit I would take you down fast._**

**_The hunter girl calmed down. She realized Adenah is just trying to push her buttons. She took her knife and wounded Adenahs arm. _**

**_Hunter girl: So let's see how much you can bleed!_**

**_Adenah couldn't take it anymore, she screamed like never before._**

**_Hunter girl: That's the way I like it._**

**_ Michael, Pier, Mandy and Frank arrived at the old storage hall in Michael's big car. After Michael parked the car, they rapidly exited and Mandy approached the car's hood and spread the map of Chicago all over it. _**

**_Mandy: So this should be it._**

**_Frank: Yes but which out of this 2 storage halls? The spell wasn't accurate enough. _**

**_Pier: There are 4 of us we split into 2 groups and check each storage house. I will go with Mike._**

**_Michael: No no no. I won't let my sis go anywhere with Frank. Not sure what he has planned._**

**_Frank: Whatever! I'm not important right now we should hurry and save Ade._**

**_Michael: I agree but this could be a trap to capture the rest of us._**

**_Mandy: I have an idea. In the Corb's Book of shadows I read about a spell to connect minds. So I could connect with Ade and see where she is and who is with her._**

**_Pier: We have nothing to lose. Try it out Mandy._**

**_Mandy stepped away from her fellow witch friends. She opened the book and found the spell. She read the spell to herself just so she could remember it._**

**_Mandy: Animos coniungere, condiciones retractatur_**

**_Mandy repeated the spell chanting her mind away. As she opened her eyes, her irises were blank. Pier, Frank and Michael were shocked. _**

**_Michael: Mandy are you alright?_**

**_It seemed like she couldn't hear him._**

**_Mandy: Shut up! I need to focus. Adenah can you hear me? It's me Mandy._**

**_Adenah thought she was hallucinating Mandy's voice. She started laughing. Adenahs laugh echoed in Mandy's head. _**

**_Mandy: Adenah can you hear me!? I used a spell to connect us._**

**_Adenah realized it wasn't a hallucination she calmed down, she felt relief. They came for focused and started a telepathic conversation with Mandy._**

**_Adenah: Yes I can hear. Where are you?_**

**_Mandy: In front of 2 storage halls. Do you know in which one you are?_**

**_Adenah: No. I woke up after she tied me up._**

**_Mandy: A girl kidnapped you? _**

**_Adenah: Yes a pretty tall skinny one. _**

**_Mandy: Is she the only hunter there?_**

**_Adenah: Yes, another one should arrive soon with Cruid so they can kill me. _**

**_The hunter girl noticed something weird is happening. She approached Adenah._**

**_Hunter Girl: What are you doing? None of your witch crap I hope._**

**_The hunter ripped of her shirt and made a cut down her abdomen. Adenah yelled as she felt her warm blood leaving her body._**

**_Mandy started yelling as well. She fell. The trio of boys approached her noticing a red stain spreading on her shirt. Michael lifted her shirt witnessing a scar burning into his sisters abdomen. _**

**_Michael: What the hell? What is going on Mandy?_**

**_Pier: The spell must've connected their bodies as well. _**

**_Michael: Holly crap. How many hunters are in storage house Mandy?_**

**_Mandy: Just 1 hunter, a girl. AAAAAAAAA!_**

**_Michael: You 2 go. Hurry! I will try to heal her. You can take one hunter out _**

**_Frank and Pier started running as fast as they could. Pier walked towards the right one while Frank approached the left._**

**_Pier broke the lock and opened the huge entrance door with his powers. He entered just to notice no one is in the main hall. He saw one more door he ran towards it and opened it with his powers. No one is here. He realized that Ade must be in the other one he started running. _**

**_Frank carefully unlocked the entrance to the storage hall. He cracked the door a bit just to hear Adenah scream. He knew he was at the right storage hall and carefully entered the hall and started sneaking towards the screaming sound he was hearing. Suddenly Adenah appeared in his sight, hanging from the sealing. Blood was all over her body. He got furious, he couldn't control himself so he stud up and started walking towards Adenah. The Hunter girl noticed him._**

**_Hunter: A witch came to rescue a witch. Really sweat. _**

**_Frank: Yes it is. So step beside so I don't have to move you by myself. You know I'm stronger than you._**

**_Hunter: Doubt it. But you can try._**

**_Frank focused on the tall girl in the black jacket wanting to send her across the storage hall. He couldn't._**

**_Hunter: Ohhh. See I have this. (she showed him a ring) It's mad out of Ashwood. You're magic can't hurt me. _**

**_She ran around Adenah. She put her knife on Adenah's chest. _**

**_Hunter: So let's make this game even more interesting. With me touching her you can't use magic on her either. I want you to take that pipe on your right side and break your forearm with it. _**

**_Adenah: No Frank. She won't hurt me. She is afraid of my residual magic. Don't do it._**

**_Hunter: Shut up you stupid girl. I'm afraid but no that much to risk you walk away alive._**

**_The hunter girl scratched her with the knife making a rather deep incision into Adenah's chest. Adenah didn't make a sound. She didn't know where she pulled out this strength but she just did._**

**_Adenah: Frank I'm okay no reason to worry. Approach her and finish her life. That is the best thing you could do for me. _**

**_ Frank started to tear up. He looked towards the metal pipe, approached it and picked it up._**

**_Frank: I have to Adenah. If I do this you will let her go. You can kill me._**

**_Hunter: Interesting proposition. I will consider that option after I see how devoted you are to the task I gave you. _**

**_Adenah: Frank don't even consider it. Go leave right now._**

**_Frank: No. I can't. _**

**_Frank looked at his left forearm, he felt a tear going down his cheek. He calmed down, and started to breath deep._**

**_Hunter: I would love for it to happen this year. Hurry up._**

**_The chick buried her knife deeper into Adenah's chest. Adenah started breath heavily. Frank looked at her and whispered._**

**_Frank: It will be okay._**

**_He swung the metal pipe toward his arm and right before the collision the pipe flow out of his hand and hit the Hunter girl in the head causing her to faint. Pier appeared from the shadow._**

**_Pier: Always aim at her. If you can't move her, move something at her. _**

**_Adenah and Frank were relieved. Frank and Pier ran towards Adenah releasing her from her ropes. _**

**_Adenah: Why did you need this much?_**

**_Adenah fainted. Pier and Frank looked at each other knowing what to do. They held hands and started to chant into Adenah's ear. Her wounds started to heal. She opened her eyes again._**

**_Adenah: I'm so glad to see you. _**

**_Adenah looked profoundly towards Frank not even noticing Pier. _**

**_Pier: You 2 go I will take care of this girl. _**

**_Adenah: Okay hurry up. One of her friends will arrive soon. _**

**_Frank took up Adenah carrying her in his hands._**

**_Adenah: What now you're my bright and shining armor? _**  
**_Frank: No I'm the idiot who made this mess. And you should relax. Doubt we healed you up completely. _**

**_Frank walked away with Adenah in his hands. _**

**_Pier: Now what should I do with you?_**

**_ Michael was chanting over Mandy's body. He called upon all of his Magic, sweet was dripping of his forehead. Abruptly Mandy woke up, the wound on her abdomen healed. Michael stopped chanting and took his sister into his arms. _**

**_Michael: That was a close one!_**

**_Mandy: Yes for sure. Adenah and Frank are coming._**

**_Michael: Where do you see them? Are you still connected to Ade?_**

**_Mandy: Yes. Reverso imediato! Help me up. _**

**_Michael pulled himself and his sister up. He was extremely happy nothing happened to her. _**

**_Michael: So what happened there? And where is Pier?_**

**_Mandy: Pier stayed to deal with the girl._**

**_Michael: What is he going to do with her?_**

**_Mandy: I have no clue._**

**_Adenah: I hope he breaks every single bone in her skinny body. _**

**_Mandy: Oh Ade! I'm glad you're alive._**

**_Adenah: I believe it, connecting our minds great idea, bodies not so much._**

**_The 2 of them laughed. _**

**_Adenah: Did you properly heal? _**

**_Mandy: Yeah I don't feel pain. You?_**

**_Adenah: I'm okay, I feel bit dizzy but who wouldn't? _**

**_Michael: I believe you. What did she say to you?_**

**_Adenah looked at Michael, she didn't saw the young boy with whom she pulled pranks she saw a borderline psycho who loved to torture fellow witches._**

**_Adenah: Do you really care? _**

**_Michael: Of course I do. I'm sorry for the things I did and said today. But I just wanted to protect our circle like we did 10 minutes ago. _**

**_Adenah: Yeah I really believe you. Come on Frank let's go. _**

**_Mandy: You won't wait for Pier? _**

**_Adenah: Pier can handle himself better than any of us can. A nerd witch tops a dozen of Witch hunters._**

**_Frank: Are you sure?_**

**_Adenah: Yes believe me. Let's go. _**

**_Adenah and Frank walked away. Mandy and Michael were surprised how easy it was for Adenah to leave them behind. _**

**_Mandy: Come on let's check up on Pier._**

**_Michael: We need to hurry up. _**

**_ Pier was looking at his victim hanging from the sealing. In the same position his best was hanging there just 10 minutes ago. He started to focus, the force field started to stretch the hunter to the ground and made him woke up._**

**_Hunter Girl: AAAAAAAAAA! What the hell are you doing?_**

**_Pier: Playing with you. Just the way you've played with my friend. Funny isn't it. So let's make this interesting, where will I find your fellow hunter friends._**

**_Hunter: Go to hell. _**

**_Pier: That's your final destination if you don't start telling me the truth. So to speed this up, and stop torturing me let's try with a truth spell. "Does lips must tell, those lips can't lie, every question will end you lie. _**

**_The hunter girl was gasping for air. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face. _**

**_Pier: So let's see. What's your name? _**

**_Hunter Girl: Anna Lydia Pierce. _**

**_Pier: So now Anna, who sent you after us._**

**_Anna: My boss. We saw you this morning and decided to follow you. Your friend was the easiest target._**

**_Pier: Really chatty tonight, I like it. So the one million dollar question is what's your Boss's name?_**

**_Anna: Her name is . . ._**

**_All of the sudden Anna spilled up blood. Pier looked behind her and saw a guy wearing a white mask with a little crossbow standing 100 feet away. _**

**_Pier: What the hell? _**

**_The guy loaded his crossbow and shot 2 more arrows towards Pier. Pier deflected them with his powers. He tried to trip the white masked man with his powers but wasn't successful. He ran after him but as he reached the 2_****_nd_****_ exit he was long gone. _**

**_Mandy: Pier what the hell happened here?_**

**_Pier: Don't ask. I need your help to cover my finger prints. _**

**_ Adenah and Frank reached the female dorm quite fast. They were talking the whole way home._**

**_Adenah: Thank you again. Don't know what I would do without you. The rest of the circle would never figure this out._**

**_Frank: Your welcome, but you're overselling me. Mandy and Pier are quite strong witches. And remember Pier saved us both. _**

**_Adenah: Yaya. Don't mention that traitor to me. He disappointed me. _**

**_Frank: Are you sure I can leave you alone tonight? _**

**_Adenah: What should I crash with you and Pier? Doubt it!_**

**_Frank: I could crash in your room!? It's pretty big._**

**_Adenah: Yeah that isn't a good idea. I will survive a night alone. I will spell my doors, don't worry._**

**_Frank: Okay, don't say I didn't offer my services._**

**_Frank approached and hugged her. She didn't know how to react. She felt comfortable in his hug but didn't want to show any sign of weakness. She pulled out of his hug. _**

**_Adenah: Okay it's time to leave poor little Ade to rehab. I will call you in the morning._**

**_Frank: No problem. Whenever you want, I'm available._**

**_Franked turned his back and left. Adenah took a deep breath and entered her dorm. She felt weak, she missed Frank already. In the moment she reached her room she realized she hadn't a key to open her room. She put her hand over the look when she heard the door behind her open. She turned._**

**_Laya: What happened to you?_**

**_Adenah: Nothing. _**

**_Laya: Nothing! But your clothes are ripped apart. Are you okay?_**

**_Adenah: Yes everything is alright I just want to go and rest. Will you join me?_**

**_Laya: No thanks. I have a date with my boyfriend, I was just looking for Dijana but she is still on a date with that friend of you. _**

**_Adenah: If something happens to me don't say later I didn't offer you to keep me save._**

**_Laya: Do you know what? I'm bit sick of you flirting with me. I'm straight and taken._**

**_Adenah: So you can tell me right now straight forward that you aren't attracted to me, not attracted at all._**

**_Laya: What? You're crazy. _**

**_Adenah: Come tell me. Put me in my place, shut me down. _**

**_Laya was getting nervous. Adenah sensed it and approached her. She gently moved her hair behind her ear and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She stepped away and saw Laya's confusion. They connected and both of them felt it._**

**_Adenah: This is what I'm talking about, about this spark._**

**_Adenah turned her back and unlocked her door with a move of her hand carefully not letting Laya notice she is using magic. She entered the room. _**

**_ Pier was sitting on the back seat of Michael's car. He was thinking about his best friend, the one who just let him deal with the Hunter alone. He looked through the window and saw the beautiful tree where he met Dijana for the first time._**

**_Pier: Stop Michael. I will exit here. _**

**_Michael: Really. Your dorm is just around the corner. _**

**_Pier: No here is good. I will walk the rest of the way._**

**_Michael: Alright. Just be careful._**

**_Pier: Don't worry, I can handle myself._**

**_Pier exited the car. He waved towards Mike's car and approached the beautiful big tree. He leaned on it and just sat on the ground. Suddenly he heard someone approaching . He turned fast scared it could be a Hunter. It was Dijana. He felt big relief. _**

**_Pier: What are you doing here?_**

**_Dijana: You're the one who should explain yourself. You left me with the bill in the middle of a café._**

**_Pier was shocked. He completely forgot to pay the bill before he left to save Adenah._**

**_Pier: Oh I'm so sorry. It was an emergency._**

**_Dijana: Yeah I surely thought you would say that._**

**_Pier: Really Dijana. Tell me I will pay you what I owe and of course your part._**

**_Dijana: Pier you know it's not about the money. You said me all these beautiful things and disappeared after you're ex flame wrote you a text. _**

**_Pier: It was an emergency involving Ade and Mandy. I can't tell you what happened but believe me I will do anything to redeem myself._**

**_Dijana: For starters you could kiss me. _**

**_Dijana couldn't resist testing Pier. If he wants her he should proof himself, on the other hand she saw Pier was in shock._**

**_Dijana: I see you won't kiss me. Am I right? Okay see you whenever._**

**_Dijana started walking pass him. Pier gripped her by her upper arm, pulled her towards him and kissed. She returned the kiss. He let her pull away an inch just to breath in. Then they kissed again, with more passion with more emotion. Pier felt a chill walk over him, she was taking away all his anxiety. She took all those bad things and all that shit which happened today and made it disappear. The passion occupied their bodies. Pier never felt that close to someone. _**

**_To be continued. . ._**


	3. Mandy

Note: The story follows the 3rd circle and is based on the Secret Circle mythology. My english is not that great and descriptive it's more dialouge, but I think it's readable and enjoyable. Would love for any kind of Feedback! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not have any copyrights to The Secret Circle

**_3_****_rd_****_ Circle – Mandy _**

**_ The fresh breeze blowing across the campus made it hard for Mandy to walk. She was wearing high heels and a knee length skirt, and the wind wasn't gentle towards her legs. But it was finally Friday and the first four days of College are over. Thre only problem she hadn't any time to relax. She was looking for Laya, she was the last person from the sorority she had to invite to the party she was planning. She hoped that the party would grant her way into the sorority. And getting good recommendations from a strong member like Laya is the only thing she could've think off. She forgot about the wind and walked straight across the campus. Finally she saw Laya talking to a couple of girls in sorority clothes. She loved the fresh yellow color her hopefully fellow sisters were wearing. She approached._**

**_Mandy: Hello girls. How are you?_**

**_ They've smiled. _**

**_Laya: Hi Mandy. We are good. So what is this party I'm hearing about?_**

**_Mandy: Yes I throwing it tomorrow. I approached so I could invite you as well._**

**_Laya: Uhh that is pretty short term. I don't know if I can make it._**

**_Mandy: Really? I was looking for you the last 2 days but I couldn't find you anywhere._**

**_Laya: I'm just kidding. The girls alerted me already I will attend gladly. _**

**_Mandy: Great. Your boyfriend is invite as well of course. _**

**_ Suddenly Mandy heard someone screaming her name. She turned fast and realized it was Michael. He and Pier were coming from a class together. _**

**_Mandy: Hi ! What are you doing here!?_**

**_Michael: We went to the library Pier leazed some bocks._**

**_Mandy: Of course you didn't take any._**

**_Michael: Yeah yeah. Jibber jabber. Better introduce me to your good looking friends._**

**_Mandy: Girls, this is my annoying brother Michael. _**

**_ The girls smiled. Like most girls they were infatuated by Michael. Her brother was a really ladies man or man whore like she would call it. Michael and Pier introduced themselves to the girls. _**

**_Pier: Nice to meet you again Laya. _**

**_Laya: Pier isn't it? You are Dijana's boyfriend. Where is she!? I didn't see her for quite a while. _**

**_Pier: We should meet up in 5 minutes. Her schedule is quite full._**

**_Michael: They are inseparable, your friend stole my friend. We could keep each other company. _**

**_Mandy: Mike don't be such a douche. Laya has a boyfriend. _**

**_Laya: And honestly I doubt would enjoy your company. _**

**_Michael: You can try it, I promise you won't regret it._**

**_Pier: So Laya did you see Adenah maybe I didn't hear from her for some days. _**

**_Michael: 3 days 13 hour and 15 minutes to be accurate._**

**_Pier: Shut up Mike. So did you?_**

**_Laya: No. The last time I saw her it was Monday evening she looked bad. We greated and that's it. So I have to rush. See you guys tomorrow._**

**_Laya and the 2 other sorority girls left. Mike took Mandy and Pier under their arms and turned them towards the sun. They walked down the campus._**

**_Michael: So we didn't practice the last 4 days and I miss it. What will we do with that?_**

**_Pier: Nothing. We agreed to keep it low. I'm creeping out they didn't found that hunter already. _**

**_Mandy: Pier is right. We should meet up with Ade and Frank and bind the circle. _**

**_Michael: No no no. I don't want to depend on you when I want to practice. _**

**_Pier: But the hunters know we are practicing and this huge amount of magic in the air won't calm them down. I agree with Mandy we should bind the circle._**

**_Michael: You're just bitching 'cause Ade won't return your calls. You can't bind the circle without me._**

**_Mandy: But I'm sure Pier and Frank can make you. Especially Frank. _**

**_Michael: Don't start Mandy. His perfect Latin spell makes him unpredictable but not undefeatable._**

**_Pier: Yeah yeah. Can we change the subject. We will talk about this after we gather the circle._**

**_Mandy: You're right. So remember the theme for the party is Yellow and White. _**

**_Dijana: What party?!_**

**_ Micheal, Pier and Mandy turned it was Dijana. She approached Pier and kissed him on the lips. She wanted to step back but Pier wouldn't let her and they kissed again. Mandy rolled her eyes._**

**_Michael: Nasty. Remember you 2 are on in public. _**

**_ Pier and Dijana let each other go. They smiled._**

**_Michael: I believe we didn't met I'm Michael, Pier's best friend._**

**_Dijana: Nice to meet you. But isn't Ade his best friend._**

**_Michael: Yeah things change. _**

**_Dijana: Hi Mandy. _**

**_Mandy: Hi Dijana. So I have to go. See you tomorrow Pier. Dijana tag along if you want._**

**_ Mandy put her hair behind her ears and walked away._**

**_Dijana: Thank you for the invitation. Where am I invited to Pier? _**

**_Michael: To my apartment. _**

**_Dijana: Really!?_**

**_Michael: Yeah, Mandy is throwing a party to impress some sorority girls. And can't wait to see you, I mean the both of you there. _**

**_ Michael scanned Dijana. He smiled. Dijana was feeling weird, she felt his eyes all over her body. Pier noticed it as well. _**

**_Pier: Okay so see you tomorrow Mike. I'm hungry and can't wait to grab a bite. _**

**_Dijana: Yeah I'm starving as well. Let's go Pier._**

**_Michael: See you guys. _**

**_Dijana and Pier held hands and walked away._**

**_ The garden of the Boogle coffee shop was a great place to hangout, Frank was chilling on the Sofa as Adenah approached him. _**

**_Frank: Looking good._**

**_Adenah: Don't tell me you are surprised!?_**

**_Frank: No just noticing. I already ordered._**

**_Adenah: Okay. I'm going to order inside. I have to go to the toilet. _**

**_Frank: I will wait here or an inch to the left._**

**_ Adenah throw her bag to Frank's left side and let her jacket on the chair across him. She started moving towards the coffee shop entrance. _**

**_Frank: Nice throw. _**

**_ Frank watched Adenah walk away and noticed Mandy coming from the other side of the street. _**

**_Frank: Looking good. _**

**_Mandy: Don't tell me you are surprised!?_**

**_Frank: No not really. What are you doing here?_**

**_Mandy: I came for a Machiato and then I have to rush._**

**_Frank: You can take my if you want, I didn't even take a sip. _**

**_Mandy: Oh that would be great! How much do I owe you?_**

**_Frank: It is okay, I'm buying today._**

**_Mandy: So this gesture earned you an invitation to my party tomorrow night. _**

**_Frank: Really. I will attend gladly. See you tomorrow._**

**_Mandy: Yes, see you tomorrow._**

**_ Mandy took the paper cup of coffee gave Frank a kiss on his cheek and rushed away. Adenah watched the scene and after Mandy left set down on the chair across from Frank. She put a strange face together, put her cup on the table and left her eye brow._**

**_Adenah: So was that Mandy walking away from you?_**

**_Frank: Yes. She was hurrying so I offered her my coffee._**

**_Adenah: Really? Nice move but you have to work harder to get into that self absorbed pants._**

**_Frank: Don't be mean. She's a nice girl she even invited me to a party tomorrow. _**

**_Adenah: You too? Don't tell me you're planning to go?_**

**_Frank: She invited you as well, great. Of course we will go. Circle duty. _**

**_Adenah: Yeah right._**

**_Frank: I know you're still mad at Michael and Pier but I don't see you as someone who holds a grudge. And I noticed how much you miss Pier. _**

**_Adenah: Me missing Pier? No way?_**

**_Frank: Yeah right. Do you think I didn't notice all those punch lines you're throwing at me?_**

**_Adenah: Never thought you were so delusional!?_**

**_Frank: I get being mad but holding that big of a grudge towards your childhood best friend not the nice way. Just saying!_**

**_Adenah: I know but I can't stand Mike and his power hunger. And don't make this all about me, why aren't you best friends with Pier._**

**_Frank: I barely see him, and we don't talk much. Do me a favor and join me at the party and just talk with Pier._**

**_Adenah: I will think about it. _**

**_ Frank suddenly felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked it. He got a text from "Y": "Answer my call, you can't dodge me forever". He put his phone away and started dressing his jacket. _**

**_Frank: Sorry I have to go. Family emergency! _**

**_Adenah: Family? I didn't know you had family here. _**

**_Frank: No. I have to do something for my Mom. Sorry to leave you hanging. See you later. _**

**_Adenah: Alright see you. _**

**_Adenah was weird out, what happened all of the sudden. What is he hiding from her? He barely talked about his live before College, but she didn't dare to ask. One more disappointment would be awful. She took out a book from her bag and enjoyed the sunny day. _**

**_ Marin was walking up the stairs of the 9 floor high building. He hated that the elevator wasn't working. He was feeling awful, he killed before but the person he killed was a witch not a fellow hunter. He knew he did the right thing, he did the thing he had to protect his goal, to kill all the witches. He got intimidate by seeing how strong that one Witch was. But that is one more reason to go after them. Finally he reached the 7_****_th_****_ floor. He had to return Natasha the cruid and give her a detailed report about that night. He knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. It seemed like an eternity for him, suddenly a male voice came from behind the door._**

**_Male Voice: Who is it?_**

**_ Marin knew it was a code and he shouldn´t say his real name._**

**_Marin: Buffy._**

**_ The door suddenly opened and a tall well suited guy was looking at Marin. He noticed he was older and intimidating as hell. _**

**_Lee: Enter fast. My name is Lee. Natasha is in the living room. _**

**_Marin: Nice to meet you. _**

**_ Marin abruptly entered the apartment, not knowing what to think of this guy. He believed it could be a trap. Maybe the witches found Natasha and took over the place. _**

**_Marin: Sooo Lee. Why are you here!?_**

**_Lee: The council sent me to check on the situation. The last time a Circle gathered they killed 3 dozen of our hunters. And we won't history to repeat itself. _**

**_Marin: Oh so. Do you have a plan? How to kill these Witches they are pretty strong._**

**_Lee: Now we will lay low, they are expecting an attack and we won't let them trap us. Enter Natasha is waiting for you. _**

**_Marin: Yes of course. _**

**_ Marin entered the room and saw Natasha nervously playing with a pen in her hand. _**

**_Natasha: Close the door Marin and sit down, we have to fix this mess. _**

**_ Marin closed the door took a deep breath and approached the chair across from Natasha. _**

**_ The sun was setting down and Pier was enjoying the sunset with his new girlfriend. The bench in the campus park was well suited for the 2 of them. Dijana's legs were hanging over Piers. _**

**_Dijana: I can't believe Mandy is throwing a party just to get into a sorority._**

**_Pier: That's Mandy. She does all things necessary to ful fill her dreams. _**

**_Dijana: Hmm you should kiss me before I get jealous again. _**

**_ Pier looked at her and smiled profoundly. He tossed his head towards her just touching her soft lips. _**

**_Dijana: You tease. . . ! So should we buy matching outfits? Imagine us appearing there suited in the same colors. _**

**_Pier: Buy new clothes? Hmm I mean it's not that kind of a party. _**

**_Dijana: Please me and let's go shopping tomorrow. _**

**_Pier: Okay we'll see what happens tomorrow. _**

**_Dijana: It's a date. And hug me now I'm getting cold. _**

**_Pier: Whatever you want. Is that your or my cell?_**

**_Dijana: Oh it's my._**

**_ Dijana twirled out of Pier hug and set straight up. She started searching for her cell taking her whole purse out on the bench. Pier was stunned how many things could pack into his girlfriends purse. Finally she found her cell._**

**_Dijana: Oh it's my mom. Just keep calm._**

**_ Dijana stud up and walked 3 steps away from Pier and their 7_****_th_****_ heaven. Pier was still confused by Dijana's odd relationship with her family. He heard her arguing with her Mom, but as she turned he looked away down on the bench and noticed a golden Locket on the bench. An odd symbol was covering its front side. The symbol was similar to some of the writings he saw in some old books. He tried to touch the front side but got electrocuted. The locket fell on the ground. Dijana abrubtly approached the locket and took it from the ground. She hang up._**

**_ Dijana set down on the bench and exhaled loudly. _**

**_Pier: Everything okay?_**

**_Dijana: With my family it never is._**

**_Pier: Can I do anything to help?_**

**_Dijana: Yes of course. Hug me again and let's enjoy this sunset. My problems will be there for some time but this sunset will past in a few moments._**

**_Mandy watched the romantic scene happening across the park. She was jealous and she hated it. She loved the affection Pier was giving her. He having feelings for Mandy was no secret. She never wanted to be his girlfriend till she saw him being happy with Dijana. She knew it was sick and disturbed but she couldn't help herself. _**

**_Mira: Shouldn't you be at home and prepare your perfect party?_**

**_ Mandy turned and saw her neighbor Mira standing in front of her_**

**_Mandy: What are you doing here? _**

**_Mira: It's not polite to answer with a question that kind of behavior won't get you far. Especially with the AlfaPi's _**

**_Mandy: What do you know about the AlfaPi's?_**

**_Mira: Enough to be in their admitting committee after one year of pledging._**

**_Mandy: What?_**

**_Mira: You didn't know? How sweet? I've got an invitation to your party, I mean the whole sorority has, so you have to make a boom of that party or not even your Legacy will keep you in our Sorority._**

**_Mandy: Am I wrong or do you have anything against me?_**

**_Mira: I don't know ask your brother if I should have. I have to go see you tomorrow._**

**_ Mandy was stunned she put her hair behind her ear and started walking away._**

**_ Frank was running around his room going over his shelves. He searched for a book, he didn't knew where he put it. Where did he put the one thing that can save him now. Suddenly he heard the door open it was Pier. Frank felt relief, he smiled._**

**_Frank: Hello stranger!_**

**_ Pier was surprised, Frank said hello and smiled at him. That was a new one._**

**_Pier: Hello. _**

**_Frank: Nice to see you. I've got the feeling you're avoiding me. _**

**_Pier: No no. I'm just out of focus. Didn't think college would be this busy. _**

**_Frank: Yeah I know what you mean. I thought college would be more fun as well._**

**_Pier: So I really hope you aren't mad at me anymore. Mike and I really overstepped a line last week._**

**_Frank: Oh it's okay. I get it and I wasn't that mad at you. I was more intimidated by your powers. I was scared._**

**_Pier: I'm glad we can start over. And Ade? Is she still angry?_**

**_Frank: I don't know. She is stressed out getting kidnapped really made her struggle. And she misses you. _**

**_Pier: Really? Great. I mean it's great she misses me not the stress thing. I really want to talk to her, about everything, Dijana, school, Mike._**

**_Frank: Yeah tell me, what's the deal with Mike? Is he really so obnoxious or is he just over playing it?_**

**_Pier: No he is an okay guy but the only thing he is talking about is magic and power. _**

**_Frank: That could be dangerous, I was the first one to struggle with my powers, but after meeting Cassie I saw things much clearer. _**

**_Pier: Why? Was it that terrible?_**

**_Frank: Cassie got isolated from her circle she only had dark magic and the only thing she could think of was power and it was creepy. _**

**_Pier: Okay. Let's not talk about that, I can't handle circle stuff right now. I'll need a shower. Do you want to grab some dinner?_**

**_Frank: Of course. That would be nice. _**

**_Pier took a towel and underwear and entered the bathroom. Frank got up from his bed and continued to search after the book he hid. _**

**_ Mandy entered her apartment and noticed her brother sitting in the living room with his iPad. She took her jacket of and walked towards him. _**

**_Michael: Hey sis! Already home?_**

**_Mandy: Hi! Yes I completed my tasks._**

**_Michael: Great. Is there anything I can do?_**

**_Mandy: Yes, of course. You can stop messing with my sorority dreams._**

**_ Mandy made a move with her wrist and Michael's iPad flew out of his hands directly to her. _**

**_Michael: Hey what's wrong with you?_**

**_Mandy: What's wrong with me? Seriously? You slept with our neighbor, and I'm the one with problems? Really?_**

**_Michael: I believe that's none of your business._**

**_Mandy: I would be the happiest girl on the world if it wasn't any of my business but Mira is in the admitting committee for my sorority and apparently she is pretty pissed cause you left her hanging._**

**_Michael: Hee? Who is Mira?_**

**_Mandy: Are you really messing with me? Mira is our neighbor! How could you sleep with her without knowing her name?_**

**_Michael: She came over and we talked a bit and it happened. She knew what was coming. And how the hell should I know she was part of your sorority? She didn't wear yellow. (laugh)_**

**_Mandy: This is funny to you. I'm glad it amuses you. _**

**_Michael: Calm down Mandy it will be okay. _**

**_Mandy: Doubt it. _**

**_Michael: Just sit down. Let's go for some ice cream and everything will seem better. _**

**_ Mandy laughed. She watched her brother trying to fix things and even though ice cream wouldn't do it but it wouldn't harm to try._**

**_Mandy: Just give me 5 minutes and I will be ready._**

**_Michael: Hurry please. Now I got hungry._**

**_ Frank and Pier were walking down the streets of Chicago, with a slice of pizza in their hand._**

**_Frank: This tastes pretty good. _**

**_Pier: I know. I took Dijana yesterday here for lunch._**

**_Frank: So this Dijana girl. It sounds pretty serious._**

**_Pier: How serious can it be after 4 days of dating? I'm taking it slow._**

**_Frank: Come on! This smile on your face tells a lot._**

**_Pier: Okay. I wanna marry her._**

**_ Frank looked at Pier and smiled._**

**_Frank: That's nice. But don't you need Ade's blessing?_**

**_Pier: Nice one. She already said she looks smoking so she only needs to meet her and node ironically ones._**

**_Frank: Don't worry everything will smooth out tomorrow._**

**_Pier: I hope so. Oh look there are Mandy and Mike._**

**_Frank: Delightful._**

**_Pier: Give them a chance. If you could give me one you can give them one as well. _**

**_ Frank nodded even though he didn't like Michael at all. He understood everything Adenah told him about Michael cause her felt the same about Michael. He didn't trust him but he let his shield down. Frank noticed Pier was waving and Michael and Mandy saw them right away. _**

**_Pier: Hello guys. What are you doing here?_**

**_Michael: I messed things up so I have to buy Mandy ice cream. I'm surprised to see the 2 of you together._**

**_Frank: Yeah we called it a truce. Does it bother you?_**

**_Michael: No of course not. My only wish is that the circle comes together. _**

**_Frank: I hope so._**

**_Mandy: Come on guys. Let down this Alfa male fight. It resembles more like 2 Alfa snails fighting. It's ridiculous. Move on. Do you want some ice cream?_**

**_Frank: No thank you._**

**_Pier: No I'm okay as well. So is everything ready for tomorrow?_**

**_Mandy: Yes of course._**

**_Frank: I can't wait to attend._**

**_Michael: Didn't know you were invited?_**

**_Frank: Yes I am. Mandy invited me today. _**

**_Michael: Nice. Pier let's get something to drink. You can wait for us in the park, if you want to hang out with us at all?_**

**_Mandy: Come on guys. Let's chill a bit. _**

**_Frank: I'm okay, but don't you have to meet up with Dijana?_**

**_Pier: No she cancelled me previously she is hanging with some girls from the dorm. _**

**_Mandy: Let's go Frank I see that bench is free. _**

**_ Mandy and Frank stepped away. Pier looked at Michael. He noticed he was angry, but tried to hide it. _**

**_Pier: What's wrong now?_**

**_Michael: You sleeping with the enemy._**

**_Pier: He isn't our enemy he is part of our circle and I don't know when you got that kinky but I'm still sleeping with women._**

**_Michael: Ohh so you and that hotty Dijana already did it? _**

**_Pier: No. We hadn't have time and with us both living in dorms we hadn't the opportunity. _**

**_Michael: You should hurry things so she didn't think you aren't gay cause you certainly dress like you are._**

**_Pier: Did I tell you that I don't appreciate your new found sense of humor?_**

**_Michael: Yes, but I don't care what traitors think. _**

**_ Pier smiled._**

**_Pier: Here take the money, go and buy something. _**

**_Michael: I'm okay it's my treat. 4 sparkling waters please will be okay. _**

**_ Mandy was rushing through the McKinley park. Frank was just few steps behind._**

**_Mandy: Hurry up Frank the bench is empty and I doubt it will be much longer._**

**_Frank: I'm coming. Are you always so bossy?_**

**_Mandy: Of course, if I really want something. _**

**_Frank: We went pretty deep into the park. Pier and Michael won't find us right away. _**

**_Mandy: Exactly._**

**_ She turned and looked Frank into his eyes, a wicked laugh crossed her lips. _**

**_Mandy: So you and Pier are BFF's now? Will you be able to come to my party or are you going to throw a slumber party?_**

**_Frank: What's with your circle and sarcasm? Is he the 6_****_th_****_ member?_**

**_Mandy: Hahahaha. No. I'm just asking. And it's our circle not mine._**

**_Frank: If you say so. _**

**_Mandy: Look how the pond looks beautiful. Imagine how the water must feel?_**

**_Frank: Do you really want to feel it?_**

**_Mandy: What do you mean? _**

**_Frank: Come with me. _**

**_ Frank took Mandy by her hand and pulled her along with him, they neared the pond where Frank started to take of his shoes._**

**_Mandy: What are you doing?_**

**_Frank: A witchy way to skinny dip. Come on, take of your sneakers._**

**_ Mandy was stunned, she looked into Frank's eyes she saw passion and she couldn't resist his deep blue eyes. She just followed his lead, she untied her shoes and took of her socks._**

**_Mandy: And what now?_**

**_Frank: Come. Enter the water. _**

**_Mandy: Okay. Are you sure this is a good idea?_**

**_Frank: Thrust me. Come into my arms like you wanted to dance with me. _**

**_ Mandy slipped and fell into Franks arms. They were standing in the water with just their feet getting wet. His strong grip made her feel save. She looked up and just faded away in Frank's smile. _**

**_Frank: Are you okay?_**

**_Mandy: Yes of course. And this is it? Wet feet? _**

**_Frank: No. Start repeating after me. Water outside, pond inside._**

**_ Mandy followed Frank's lead, she repeated the simple sentence not expecting anything special. Suddenly she heard something, she turned around herself but no one around them was creating the noise. It got louder and more profound but it was calming her down. She look at Frank's face. _**

**_Frank: Do you hear me?_**

**_Mandy: What's happening? How can I hear you even though your lips are not moving?_**

**_Frank: We're connected to the pond. Every sound, every movement, every single leave that falls you will hear and feel._**

**_Mandy: Tremendous._**

**_Frank: Pssst. Just be silent and follow the flow._**

**_ Frank felt Mandy's grip got stronger, he couldn't remember when he felt so close to someone. Suddenly his thoughts drifted and he remembered Adenah, he was feeling something for her as well. He let Mandy out of his hug and made a step back. The spell broke and Mandy resurfaced from the spell._**

**_Mandy: What's wrong?_**

**_Frank: Nothing. I just thought I saw someone there. Come on let's go Pier and Michael are surely looking for us._**

**_ Mandy witnessed Frank taking on his shoes and walking away without offering her any help. He just let her stand there. _**

**_ Pier was nervously standing in front of Dijana's dorm room. He rejected her calls all day long saying he has some problems and he can't go shopping with her. But the truth is his money sources are not that big and he was looking for a job the whole afternoon. He didn't want to seem weak and unworthy of Dijana, he knew it was stupid but he was sick of feeling weak. On top of things he had to put a spell on his pants so they turn from black to white so he could match his outfit to the theme party. He pulled his hand up and knocked on the door. The door opened right away. Dijana looked even more beautiful than usual. Her white shirt was perfectly matching the yellow skirt going just an inch under her knees. But her face it missed the glow it previously had._**

**_Dijana: Ohh it's you. Right on time, I should be happy you didn't dodge the event as well._**

**_Pier: Please don't be mad._**

**_Dijana: Do I look mad? I don't think so, I look gorgeous._**

**_Pier: No arguing there. _**

**_Dijana: I'm not mad Pier. You just should've been honest with me. If you don't want to shop with me just say so, I won't get mad. _**

**_Pier: It's not about that. Let's have a nice evening and we will talk about it tomorrow. _**

**_Dijana: I agree just promise me no more lies. _**

**_Pier: I promise, I will clear everything with you tomorrow. Let's just go to the party._**

**_Dijana: Okay. _**

**_ The party was going on really well. The apartment was filled with a bunch of freshman who were pledging for AlfaPi as well. But the other sorority girls were coming as well. Leading the girls of course Laya. Mandy was thrilled to see Laya really came. Mandy knew Laya was the one to convince she belongs in the Sorority, everyone knew it. She approached to welcome all the Sorority girls._**

**_Mandy: Hello girls. I'm really glad you all came. _**

**_Laya: You have a great apartment._**

**_Mandy: Thank you Laya. I decorated everything by myself, I'm glad you like it. Go and get something to drink and after that join me at the small dance floor._**

**_Mira: Hmm not that big of dancing going on. _**

**_Mandy: Don't worry Mira the party will start rolling. _**

**_ The girls started to mingle into the crowd. Mandy was relived, everything seems to be perfect. She heard the door bell and opened the door right away. It was Frank, she was happy to see him._**

**_Mandy: Hi! Come in don't just stand there._**

**_Frank: Yeah wait just a second._**

**_Adenah: Mandy, you should buy an elevator and install it directly into your apartment._**

**_ Mandy was quite surprise to see Adenah appearing behind Frank. She invited her out of pure courtesy. _**

**_Mandy: I think it would be better for you to work some cardio instead of innocent girls._**

**_Adenah: And you asked me Frank why I was rushing to come here!? Isn't obvious she can't live without me?_**

**_Frank: This is for you Mandy. It's from the both of us sort of._**

**_ Frank stretched his arm out. He was holding a sweet yellow cushion with the name Mandy stitched on it. The name was stitched in with white thread._**

**_Mandy: It's beautiful. Thank you both._**

**_ She hugged Frank and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _**

**_Mandy: Oh sorry I messed up your face. Let's go clean it up. _**

**_ Mandy took Frank by his hand and walked with him into the bathroom leaving Adenah in the middle of the hallway. _**

**_Adenah: You're welcome. _**

**_ Adenah entered the apartment and walked towards the kitchen counter. She needed a drink. She looked around the room and there was no sign of Pier. Adenah knew she overreacted and should be the one to apologize but she was bad at apologizing so it was easier for her to avoid it. She noticed Michael being self absorbed with a bunch of girls but no sign of Pier. She was a bit happy, but she knew he was coming. Suddenly someone bumped into her. She turned and realized it was Laya. The both of them were in shock, they haven't really talked to each other since the kiss. _**

**_Laya: Hello._**

**_Adenah: Hello. I didn't see you for a while._**

**_Laya: I was crashing at Mitchell's these days. _**

**_Adenah: I wanted to apologize for my behavior and kissing you. You were sweet not to kick my ass right there. _**

**_Laya: It's okay. I completely forgot about it. But are you okay you're clothes were ripped and bloody that evening._**

**_Adenah: Oh I'm okay. It was a rough fall. I'm bit clumsy._**

**_Laya: I'm glad you're okay._**

**_Frank: Hey Ade I was looking for you. Did I get rid of the lipstick?_**

**_Adenah: Yes, Mandy removed everything. Frank I would love to introduce you to my floor manager, Laya._**

**_Frank: Nice to meet you. _**

**_Laya: Likewise. So you 2 are a thing?_**

**_Adenah: Noooo! We are just friends. _**

**_Frank: Yeah just close friends._**

**_ The three of them noticed Mandy rushing by them. She looked over the apartment just to see if everything was okay. She saw Mira approaching her. _**

**_Mira: Mandy here is drink. You should make a toast._**

**_Mandy: Really? _**

**_Mira: Of course. Prove the sorority you are graceful and eloquent. _**

**_Mandy: Wait wait? You are helping me?_**

**_Mira: Yes I was a bitch earlier today. Girls before dudes. You aren't guilty for your brother's actions._**

**_Mandy: Thank you. So give me that drink._**

**_ Mandy took the glass Mira was offering and walked towards the stereo._**

**_Michael: What a good friend are you? _**

**_Mira: I do my best._**

**_Michael: I believe you do. So was I that bad of a lay so you have to drug my sister for payback._**

**_Mira: I don't know what you're talking about. _**

**_Michael: Don't worry I won't tell. At least not tonight, I need my sister to keep her anger. So while I'm silent you could order me a bit around like last Tuesday._**

**_Mira: No thank you. One ride was more than enough._**

**_Michael: Okay but don't come bagging later, I will probably be busy only if you wanna join. _**

**_ Michael laughed and stepped away from Mira. He saw Pier and Dijana arriving. Meanwhile Mandy put the music out. The crowd started to squirm._**

**_Mandy: Don't worry guys the music will start in about 60 seconds. But first I want to thank you all for coming. Second I want to toast to all of you, let's enjoy this year like no one has before. Cheers._**

**_ The crowd repeated Mandy's last word and started partying as Mandy turned the music up again. The crowd started dancing around Mandy. She was drifting away. She felt her body was relaxing. She thought it was the alcohol. _**

**_Pier: Mandy is really enjoying the party._**

**_Michael: Yes she does. She deserves it. Don't you think Dijana._**

**_Dijana: Of course. But do you know I'm sick of talking I want to party with my boyfriend. Let's go and dance Pier._**

**_Pier: As you wish Gorgeous. _**

**_ With a glance of his sight Pier saw Adenah standing with Frank and Laya. But he didn't want to push things. He would wait a bit and then go and talk to her._**

**_Dijana: Is everything okay?_**

**_Pier: Of course. I just saw Ade behind the counter._**

**_Dijana: Don't worry you will make peace just don't push things. I will help you._**

**_Pier: Exactly what I thought._**

**_ Adenah watched Pier and that beautiful brunette he was dancing with she noticed a profound kiss happen as well. She was jealous, she needed Pier as a buffer right now but she messed things up._**

**_Frank: I'm quite impressed with you Laya. Aren't you Ade?_**

**_Adenah: Yes. Sorry I drifted away with my thoughts. What were you talking about._**

**_Frank: Oh you were looking at Pier. You'll talk later to him, let him spent some time with Dijana._**

**_Laya: They are quite the sweet couple, aren't they?_**

**_Adenah: Yes they are. They really found each other._**

**_Frank: I believe I have some input in that I dressed him for tonight._**

**_Laya: Oh a fashion stylist nice. You look great by the way._**

**_Frank: Ohh thank you, you're sweet. _**

**_Laya: So I presume Frank you're gay as well. _**

**_Frank: No no way. I'm straight as it gets._**

**_Laya: I got confused, sorry. You mentioned dressing Pier up and you're hanging with Adenah._**

**_Adenah: So what I can't have straight friends?_**

**_Laya: No it's not that. But the 2 of you have quite the chemistry. You're acting like a couple I would say. _**

**_Adenah: Hahahaha. Funny. No me and Frank never gone happen._**

**_Frank: I'm still here if you didn't noticed. _**

**_Adenah: Yes and what does your presence change. I would say the same thing with you here or no._**

**_Frank: It's okay to lie to yourself, but don't look me in the eyes and say you don't feel anything for me._**

**_Adenah: I don't. I mean you know, I feel there is a connection but that's it._**

**_Laya: So you are straight and kissing me was just what a game?_**

**_Frank: What you kissed her? When?_**

**_Laya: None of your business. So tell me Adenah, was it funny for you to mess with my head?_**

**_Adenah: Stop stop. You 2 can't judge me, I won't let you. I really like you Laya and there is something between us, you feel it as well I know but I won't force you into anything. And for you Frank I won't lie and say I don't feel this attraction but that is it. I just want to hang with you. I don't want to kiss you or anything. And if you're satisfied I would really leave this interrogation. _**

**_ Adenaha walked away. She took her jacket and walked out of the apartment._**

**_Pier: Dijana sorry something is wrong. I have to see where Ade is. _**

**_Dijana: Okay. Don't worry I will hang with the others._**

**_Pier: Thank you! You're great._**

**_ Pier rushed towards the door and walked out of the apartment._**

**_ Mandy was dancing in the middle of the apartment, she felt free. She didn't notice anyone around her she just felt the music over taking her body. Dijana noticed her behavior but even more the way Michael was starring at her. She was trying not to stare back but she felt threatened. _**

**_Michael: So how do you like the party?_**

**_Dijana: It's nice. You have a great apartment._**

**_Michael: Thank you. So where is Pi?_**

**_Dijana: He went after Ade. They are talking things out. _**

**_Michael: Ohh the wicked twins getting back together._**

**_Dijana: Is it me or are you jealous?_**

**_Michael: Me no. It's just pathetic how both of them moup for each other._**

**_Dijana: They're like real siblings. Pier told me how much she means to him. In the last 10 years they didn't spent a day apart or not talking. But what's up with Mandy? I thought she wanted to leave a good impression for the stick up sorority._**

**_Michael: I think she drunk a bit too much. _**

**_Dijana: And you won't help her?_**

**_Michael: Why she is finally having fun? _**

**_Dijana: Oh there is Laya, I'll go talk to her. See ya later._**

**_Michael: I really hope so._**

**_ Adenah was sitting on her yellow car, it was something that always relaxed her if she was stressed out and Pier knew it._**

**_Adenah: Thank you Pier. Thank you for taking me out. You really know how to please me. _**

**_Pier: You're welcome. _**

**_Adenah: I have to apologize. I shouldn't sound you out. We all make mistakes but there is something about Frank I can't explain. I feel drown to him and yes I already thought it was a spell. But it was since the first moment I saw him in front of the male dorm. _**

**_Pier: Do you like him?_**

**_Adenah: I don't know. It's strange. I'm feeling something but I can't define it. As we prepared the gift for Mandy, we magically stitched the thread into the cushion I felt so good. So amazing like that's the place I always should've been. The last time I felt that was with Sandra and when I kissed Laya._**

**_Pier: You kissed Laya? Ohh you're little slut. Doesn't she have a boyfriend?_**

**_Adenah: Oh yeah she has and it felt great. But the both of them are upstairs and I don't what to do. _**

**_Pier: You're really messy? And you've just under a week into college._**

**_Adenah: I'm normal, your perfect five day relationship is weird. _**

**_Pier: Don't mess with perfection._**

**_Adenah: I missed this, I missed you._**

**_Pier: I know, me too. So how will we solve this mess you've got yourself into. _**

**_ Dijana was standing with Laya and some other sorority girls. The girls were making fun of Mandy and the way she was acting. Laya was quietly watching what bothered Dijana even more than the comments of these snobbish girls. She turned to Laya._**

**_Dijana: I will go interfere. _**

**_Laya: Are you sure? She seems really drunk._**

**_Dijana: I know, but I feel sorry for her._**

**_Laya: You're going on your own risk._**

**_Dijana: You know me I'm able to defend myself._**

**_ Dijana started walking towards Mandy, she felt like all eyes in the room were just focusing on her. _**

**_Dijana: Hey Mandy, you should stop._**

**_Mandy: What? Why? I'm having great fun._**

**_Dijana: Yes I noticed and everyone else are watching how ridiculous you behave._**

**_Mandy: No you're just imagining things. They love me. _**

**_Dijana: No they don't, they are laughing at you._**

**_Mandy: Doubt it they probably laughing at you and your silly boyfriend._**

**_Dijana: What? _**

**_Mandy: Don't get me wrong he is a solid lay but Pier isn't boyfriend material._**

**_Dijana: What are you talking about?_**

**_Mandy: Ohhh you don't know. Pier and I slept together, we was each other first._**

**_Dijana: I get your drunk or drugged but you don't have to lie._**

**_Mandy: In Vino Vertias Dijana. In Vino Veritas. Go check with your precious boyfriend and he will confirm it to you. _**

**_ Dijana was furious. She couldn't take it she just wanted to help her. But Mandy embarrassed her in front of the whole party but her this rumor about her slut of a boyfriend is the real reason she got pissed._**

**_Laya: Di are you okay?_**

**_Dijana: Yes I'll just. . . See you tomorrow._**

**_ She took her jacket and left the apartment. Frank witnessed all that happened but was to late intervene. He grabbed Mandy by her arm and dragged to her room. Two freshmen were kissing on Mandy's bad._**

**_Frank: Out! Fast._**

**_Mandy: Why are you such a party breaker? They just had a bit fun. _**

**_ Mandy mad two steps on her own and throw herself on the bed. She looked how gorgeous Frank was in his white clothes. _**

**_Frank: Mandy what's wrong with you?_**

**_Mandy: Why? What did I do?_**

**_Frank: You embarrassed Dijana in front of all these people._**

**_Mandy: Ohh you mean that. It's nothing. That girl was after me. I just defended myself. Will you help me undress?_**

**_Frank: No. You can do that on your own. I'll find Ade and rush home._**

**_Mandy: Doubt Ade will let you take of her clothes. _**

**_ Frank was shocked he couldn't believe what a wicked side the sweet and innocent Mandy had._**  
**_Frank: I'm out of here._**

**_Mandy: Bye, and please don't come back to me when Ade doesn't let you into her panties. _**

**_ Frank exited the room and closed the door. He focused on the light balls and made them burn out. The apartment was completely enveloped in darkness. He approached the stereo and turned the music of._**

**_Frank: So the party is over guys. It's time to leave. Thanks for coming._**

**_ The crowd was pretty unhappy but they started walking towards the exit. Laya approached Frank._**

**_Laya: Is everything okay? _**

**_Frank: Yes. Don't worry. I'll keep the apartment save._**

**_Laya: Okay. _**

**_ Adenah and Pier were chatting on her car, when they heard the apartment building door open. It was DIjana. Pier happily rushed towards her. As she saw him she turned and started moving in the other direction. _**

**_Pier: Hey Di! What's wrong?!_**

**_ Dijana stopped. Pier noticed a tear in the angle of her left eye. He tried to wipe it away but she stopped him._**

**_Dijana: What's wrong? Ask Mandy what's wrong, she is really chatty today. She loves to talk about the past, about you, about your early years._**

**_ Pier was shocked._**

**_Dijana: I see she was right. Your face is telling me more than any words could._**

**_Pier: Dijana, wait let me explain. _**

**_Dijana: There is nothing to explain. See you never. _**

**_ Dijana never turned back, she just walked._**

**_Adenah: Pier what happened?_**

**_Pier: Mandy told Dijana, we slept together._**

**_Adenah: Why would she do that? Why would she lie?_**

**_Pier: She didn't lie. Mandy was my first. _**

**_Adenah: What? When did that happen?_**

**_Pier: 2 summers ago, that vacation you spent in Europe and Michael in Miami. Mandy stayed at home cause she didn't felt well and it happened._**

**_Adenah: Oh crap and I thought you were a virgin._**

**_Pier: Shit. Dijana is pissed at me. She barely talked to me._**

**_ Suddenly a bunch of people stormed out of the building._**

**_Adenah: What's going on?_**

**_Pier: I don't know. Let's check._**

**_ Adenah and Pier walked to the entrance, they saw Laya exiting as last._**

**_Pier: What's wrong Laya?_**

**_Laya: Mandy is knocked out in her room. There was an electric issue all the lights went out, so the party is over. I'm going, Mitchell is waiting for me._**

**_Adenah: Could we talk before that?_**

**_Laya: No. There is nothing to talk about._**

**_ Laya walked away. Pier and Adenah looked at each other and entered the building. On the stairs they encountered Frank._**

**_Adenah: What happened?_**

**_Frank: Honestly I don't care, Mandy completely lost it. I couldn't find Michael, so I turned the electricity of and just looked the door. I'm off see you two._**

**_Adenah: So he is pissed as well. Mandy really rocked the party._**

**_Pier: Doubt It's only Mandy's fault but let's go I have to talk to Mandy._**

**_ Pier and Adenah continued climbing up the stair. They reached the 3_****_rd_****_ floor and magically unlocked the door. They saw an unstable Mandy exiting her room._**

**_Mandy: Where did the party left?_**

**_Adenah: Are you okay? The crowd left a couple of minutes ago._**

**_Mandy: But I want to party. I want to dance._**

**_ Adenah approached Mandy looked into her eyes. _**

**_Adenah: Ohh no. You didn't Mandy?_**

**_Pier: What's wrong? _**

**_Adenah: She took drugs._**

**_Pier: What? _**

**_Adeanah: Look at her, look how she stands there, look at her pupils and smell no sign of alcohol._**

**_Pier: Oh that would explain a lot._**

**_ Pier approached and touched Mandy's face._**

**_Mandy: Don't touch me. You betrayed me._**

**_ Mandy pushed Pier and used her magic to throw him towards the wall. He crashed into the wall and fell unconscious on the floor._**

**_Adenah: What the hell Mandy?_**

**_Mandy: He was molesting me. I just want to party. I can't handle being captured in this 4 walls. I want out. See you tomorrow Adenah._**

**_ Mandy took of her heals and started running out of the apartment. Adenah ran to Pier. _**

**_Adenah: Pier, are you okay? Wake up Pier don't do this to me. _**

**_Pier: What the hell?_**

**_Adenah: Mandy crashed you into the wall and run away. Should I heal you? Or can I go after her?_**

**_Pier: Go go. Make sure she doesn't reveal us I'll be fine. Oh that crazy drugged bitch. _**

**_ Adenah run out of the apartment. Pier tried to stand up but got dizzy and fell on his knees. Suddenly someone came out of Michael's room, it was a women. She was wearing a white cloak with a hoody which prevented Pier from seeing her face._**

**_Women: Don't worry I will help you._**

**_ She had a gentle calming voice, but Pier fainted not being able to say anything. _**

**_ Adenah was running around she didn't know where Mandy could've gone. She wasn't that fast. Adenah didn't see any signs of destruction which could be caused by Mandy. _**

**_ Meanwhile young police man Stephan Andrews was walking his usual route. He liked the night shift so he signed up to work at least 2 night shifts every week. He stopped by his police car and all of a sudden a girl in a short yellow dress walked towards him. She was unstable on her feet, she was struggling with every step she made. _**

**_Stephen: Are you okay Miss?_**

**_Mandy: Not really. I'm cold. I want your jacket. _**

**_ Mandy made a move with her hands throwing the young police man at his car. The impact broke a front window and resulted in a cut on the officer's face. Mandy laughed as the policeman stud up._**

**_Stephen: What the hell?_**

**_Mandy: I'm sorry. Can you give me your jacket, please?_**

**_Stephen: Yes of course, but in the police station. You're under arrest._**

**_ Stephen took his cuffs and detained Mandy. She felt pain in her arms. Pain caused by the police officer. He immobilized her hands so she was unable to use magic on him. She tried to focus but was to dizzy and light headed to do it. She started working her way out of her weird state?_**

**_ Mandy: What is happening? I'm hurt, let me go. Where are you taking me?_**

**_Stephen: No miss you're going to sober up at the police station. Come on enter the car. _**


End file.
